Susurros en la noche
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: Las noches de primavera son calidas... aunque para Rin serán con un poco mas de temperatura, al recibir sin que se de cuenta... o por lo menos no por COMPLETO, de Sesshomaru, que se dará abasto con la hermosa humana
1. Chapter 1

**Para los que mas o menos me conocen sabrán que es mi tercer fanfic lemmon, y éste a diferencia de su antecesor que si era lemmon pero... mas bien era drama, drama y poco lemmon. Con este ahora si va a ser puro lemmon... ¬¬UUUUUU haber si no piensan que soy de mente cochambrosa**

**Bueno, ojala les guste mi historia, por favor dejen reviews, sin mas ni mas léanla**

* * *

><p><strong>Susurros en la noche<strong>

**Cap. 1 Té y primera noche de muchas**

Luego de haber pasado un largo y pesado invierno llega la primavera con su calor, los días son más largos y las noches más cortas, en toda esa temporada invernal Sesshomaru salía más de su palacio oculto en el bosque, su sirvientes se quedaban ahí para cuidar la casa.

- Menos mal que ya se pasó el frío era detestable no poder dormir por el ruido del viento.

- A mí no me molestaba, habla como si el castillo estuviera en mal estado.

- Pues soy muy sensible al frío.

- Y luego dice que los humanos somos los escandalosos.

- (molesto) No hables así niña, mi cuerpo no aguanta el frío.

Rin se pone a preparar la comida, ella se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita de diecisiete años, se fue a vivir con su amo al cumplir los quince, después de todo se decidió que cuando fuera grande sería su decisión vivir en la aldea o lo que ella quisiera, y optó por estar con su amo.

El castillo en que vivían había sido de Inutaisho, lo construyó para cuando quisiera descansar o en el caso (muy escaso) de salir herido ahí era donde podía refugiarse, después de todo estaba bien escondido para no ser encontrado por sus enemigos. Sesshomaru quiso descansar un poco de todo su peregrinaje y pensó que un buen lugar para habitar sería ahí, además de que no deseaba toparse con indeseables basuras.

Si salía muy seguido en invierno era porque percibía presencias aproximándose a la zona y creía que era mejor deshacerse de esos estorbos antes de que llegaran al castillo y fastidiaran más de lo debido, en fin, Jaken y Rin se encargaban de las cosas del castillo pero Rin era la que se ocupaba en especial de la comida porque lo que era Jaken… no era comestible.

- A lo mejor el amo regresa a la hora de comer.

- O a la noche, a veces llega muy tarde, de todas maneras tendré lista una buena comida para él.

Y tuvo razón regresó hasta la noche y Rin le puso más esmero creyendo que llegaría con hambre.

- ¿Le parece la cena?

- Si, sabe mejor a la otra vez que lo preparaste.

- He estado practicando.

- Amo Sesshomaru ¿No se topó con monstruos?

- No, el lugar estuvo tranquilo menos mal.

- Ojala no se acerquen mas.

- Son basura todos ellos a comparación de mi amo.

Sesshomaru pone en la mesa una bolsita llena de un polvo verde.

- Éste es el té del que te hablé.

- (sonriendo) Ah ¿Es éste?

- ¿Cuál? ¿Él de las hojas del árbol seco? No son fáciles de conseguir, ese árbol suele aparecer y desaparecer muchas veces.

- ¿Cómo dio con él, amo?

- En mi camino lo encontré en una pradera, aproveché antes de que se marchara.

- Gracias por traerlo, prepararé un té con él.

Se encarga de hacer un buen té con ese polvo de aquellas hojas que no se conseguían con facilidad, al terminar les sirve a todos, el sabor del té era extraordinario, uno de los más finos y raros.

- ¡Hace tanto que no lo probaba!

- (respetuosamente) Señor Sesshomaru muchas gracias por traer el polvo de las hojas, mañana le serviré un buen desayuno para acompañar con este té.

Se lo dice con una sonrisa llena de alegría, a pesar de esa dulce expresión y gesto, él sólo se limita a decir "De nada" en su tono serio de siempre. Al acabar de cenar Sesshomaru se retira a descansar mientras los otros dos limpiaban y acomodaban las cosas; Rin guardó el polvo y lavó los paltos.

- Ése si era té, ojala ese árbol no se fuera tan pronto de lugar al que llega.

- ¿Por qué se va el árbol? ¿Por qué no se queda en un solo lugar?

- No lo sé, no se sabe mucho de ese árbol y a pesar del nombre que tiene, sus hojas son de las más frescas y mejores, preparándolas para un té se hace uno delicioso además de ayudar a las enfermedades que se tenga, basta un sorbo para sentirse mejor.

- ¿Ah sí? Con razón se me quitó el dolor de cabeza que tenían.

Siguen con sus deberes pero cuando casi terminan les comienza a dar sueño, uno muy grande y casi hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para terminar sus cosas.

- Ah pero que sueño, si no tenía tanto.

- Es que estamos cansados de todo lo que hicimos hoy, vámonos a descansar, buenas noches señor Jaken.

Jaken corre como bala a su cuarto para acostarse pronto.

- Ay no que sueño… si me ha-blan… no voy a… desper-tar.

Cae profundamente dormido, Rin como pudo llegó a su cuarto, se puso sus ropas de dormir y se acostó.

- Que sueño tengo… no me voy a poder despertar… si-quiera por un vaso… con agua.

También se queda completamente dormida, era media noche y el castillo estaba en silencio y alumbrado por la luz de la luna, todos estaban tranquilamente dormidos. Pero parece que Rin era quien estaba más llena de sueño, no iba a despertar si uno le hablaba, tan dormida estaba que no escuchó unos pasos dentro de su habitación, hasta estar a un lado de ella, era nada más y nada menos que… Sesshomaru con sus ropas pero descubierto del estómago para arriba, toca su frente pero ella parece no sentirlo.

- _Está muy dormida, aquel otro polvo que le puse a las hojas sirvió de mucho, no pensé que fuera a dar tan buen resultado._

Rin que estaba dormida de lado se mueve para dormir boca a arriba pero nada con que despierte.

- _Realmente en un excelente somnífero._

La destapa de las cobijas hasta el estómago, acaricia con suavidad su mejilla para darle un cálido beso. Rin parece no sentir ese beso que posiblemente la hubiera noqueado de la impresión, se aleja de su boca para continuar acariciando su mejilla y mirarla fijamente.

- (en voz baja) Creo que ya esperé demasiado, ahora puedo darme el lujo de una probada, tampoco quiero llegar de golpe.

Afloja sus ropas de la parte del pecho dejándose ver, le da un beso para luego dirigirse al cuello, ella no parecía despertar ni con eso pero emitía leves gemidos, Sesshomaru sabe que ese somnífero no la despertaría con eso, así que podía darse su lujo.

A pesar de que Rin no era de esas princesas que se cuidan tanto y su piel parece de porcelana, Rin no tenía que pedir nada, su piel era igual de suave que un durazno con todo un dulce olor, Sesshomaru se dio abasto besando cada centímetro de su cuello, ni una parte le faltó.

Luego con ligeros besos se dirigió a los hombros, yendo de uno a otro con besos, Rin parecía no estar consciente de todo lo que el youkai hacía y soltaba pequeños gemidos apareciendo rubor en sus mejillas ligeramente.

- (entre besos) ¿Sabes Rin? Al querer volver conmigo pasaste a ser mía… a pertenecerme no quiero… compartirte con nadie. Fue… tu decisión regresar conmigo y ahora… deberás quedarte aquí conmigo y no abandonarme nunca… ¿Me entendiste? Nunca.

Con su mano acaricia uno de sus pechos mientras se enfocaba de nuevo en su cuello, ahora si a pesar de lo muy dormida que estuviera los gemidos aumentaron, no por estar dormida no iba a sentir.

- Hm… ah…

Ese mismo pecho que acaricia también lo beso y lamió haciendo que su pezón se volviera duro como piedra, ella gemía pero no despertaba Sesshomaru supo qué cantidad era la indicada para ella. El youkai sigue así por un rato hasta que considera que ha sido suficiente y con mucho pesar se aleja de su pecho y la cubre tanto con las ropas y la manta. Rin estaba acostada y respiraba con algo mas de rapidez con un poco de rubor, Sesshomaru sonreía de un modo perverso por su "Travesura", le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió para su habitación.

- _Esto no se queda a aquí, me gustaría… lo demás._

Al día siguiente Rin despierta lentamente, a la vez de comenzar a estar consiente para luego sentarse.

- Amaneció pronto.

Al estar más consiente cree sentirse un poco extraña o tal vez siente que algo extraño pasó anoche, se toca de pies a cabeza, nada había fuera de lo normal, estaba fresca como la mañana.

- Qué raro yo… por un momento me sentí diferente… ¿Qué habrá sido? Anoche apenas me acosté me quedé dormida y no recuerdo haberme levantado una sola vez.

No había nada diferente en su cuerpo, ahora que se sentía un poco con temperatura pero no parece estar resfriada.

- Tampoco me siento enferma ¿Entonces porque tengo un poco de…? ¡Ah ya sé! Claro, es por el calor que hace en las noches… pero no suele hacer mucho, oh bueno por una vez que haga más calor que de costumbre no pasa nada malo.

Se da un baño y se viste para preparar el desayuno, ella y Jaken ya tienen todo listo llegando Sesshomaru.

- Buenos días amo bonito.

Se sienta, Rin se inclina respetuosamente diciendo.

- Buenos días señor Sesshomaru.

Con aquella hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, Sesshomaru no cambio su rostro frío y los tres se pusieron a comer tranquilamente.

- Espero que le guste.

- Es mejor que la otra.

- Que bueno.

Sesshomaru comía con su típico semblante pero a escondidas observaba a Rin.

- _Parece no haberse dado cuenta mejor así, anoche fue la primera de muchas otras ocasiones que quiero aprovechar, puedo arreglármelas para que Rin no se entere._

- Rin no se te olvide lavar la ropa.

- Y a usted conseguir el pescado.

- ¿Yo?

- Si usted.

- _Solamente vas a ser mía, serás mía en la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, no puedo conformarme con sólo verte todos los días… yo quiero más_

Un youkai como él no iba a quedar satisfecho con algo tan "Pequeño", la pasión de un youkai es grande y no fácilmente quedan saciados, Sesshomaru iba a disfrutar todo lo que quisiera de la esencia de Rin.

**COTINUARA… **

**ñ_ñ Sugerencias, comentarios se aceptan... T.T sólo no me la rayen o me pongan maldiciones, se hace lo que se puede. n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 Te deseo tanto… pero esa maldita duda…**

- Hijole creo que nos vamos a acabar pronto el polvo del té… y tan difícil que es dar con el árbol.

- Tiene razón, lo tomamos en la noche y en la mañana, ya queda muy poquito sólo para dos tazas.

- El amo se molestará… pero contigo por servir tanto.

- No es cierto, sirvo la cantidad adecuada, hasta tengo cuidado de no servir de más.

- (entrando) ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es que… el polvo del té se está acabando.

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¿Verdad que es porque ella sirve mucho?

- No digas tonterías Jaken, eso sería de ti no eres capaz de servir un té.

- (llorando) Si amo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sesshomaru trajo el polvo de té, y en ese tiempo fueron cinco las veces que fue a la habitación de Rin, es extraño que no haya ido todas las noches en dos semanas completas, pero él consideraba que si lo hacía diariamente acabaría por cansarse y de tan seguido que era perdería su sabor y lo interesante; hasta eso sabía dominarse en sus antojos.

Pero con esto del polvo se le acabaría pues si llegaba a su habitación Rin despertaría y no se sabe cómo reaccionaría, no sabía exactamente si algo como esto sería aprobado por Rin. Si le gustaba bien le fue pero si era todo lo contrario se sentiría afectada, manchada… y querría irse del castillo; no representaría un problema retenerla contra su voluntad… pero tampoco quería lastimarla.

- (tomando la bolsita del polvo) _Me costará mucho encontrar ese árbol, además de que el somnífero no funciona de igual manera en otros polvos para té, en unos es nocivo llegando a matar. _

Evidentemente nada se podía hacer si el té era de buen sabor así que Sesshomaru le dijo que lo guardara para la cena, cosa que ella acató entre tanto él de nuevo salió del castillo y no volvería hasta la noche. Jaken alimentaba al caballo mientras Rin lavaba las sabanas de dormir y mientras tallaba por alguna razón comienza a dolerle un poco el hombro izquierdo.

- A-au… si no hice mucho esfuerzo… ¿Eh? Ahora… que lo pienso no es la primera vez, la semana pasada me dolía un poco el cuello. Y la semana anterior a ésa los brazos… ¿Porqué? ¿Qué no se supone que ese té alivia los dolores? Parece que conmigo sólo me da dolores, pensándolo bien no creo que sea por el té pero… bueno… aunque lo he bebido varias veces no siempre amanecí adolorida al día siguiente de haberlo tomado.

Tal parece que a Sesshomaru se le pasaba la mano algunas veces, pero a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba a Rin, aún a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba quedar saciado de ella no llega… a "Terminar" con lo que hacía, pensó que no tenía porque lastimarla tanto; al acabar va con Jaken para preguntarle.

- Señor Jaken ese té de las hojas ¿Nada más sana?

- Claro que sí, es una de los mejores antídotos y por ende no se consigue tan fácil.

- ¿Y… no casusa dolor ni nada?

- Por su puesto que no niña tonta, aunque el árbol tiene un nombre triste sus hojas hacen mucho bien ¿Acaso no han ayudado las hojas?

- No, no, claro que si sólo tenía curiosidad.

No parece haber evidencia de que las hojas hagan daño y eso confundía a Rin, tal vez era porque dormía torcida o no descansaba lo necesario o a lo mejor era el esfuerzo de trabajar y por las noches no descansaba completamente, cositas así pensaba y todas parecían ser mas lógicas que creer que las hojas causaban daño.

- Si, seguramente es porque me esfuerzo de más y en las noches no me relajo, claro ésa es la razón, y yo creyendo que eran las hojas que boba soy.

Al llegar la noche como siempre se preparó la cena, ahora sólo se ajustaba para dos tazas de té y OBVIAMENTE una sería para Sesshomaru… si no es que las dos.

- Amo Sesshomaru quedan sólo para dos tazas se las dejaremos a usted.

Sesshomaru toma el vaso de té y se lo acerca a ella.

- ¿Eh?

- Quédate con una, me está cansando tomarlo tan seguido.

- Pero señor…

- Además a ti te gusta mucho y has trabajado muy bien, es lo mínimo que se te puede dar.

- Señor…

- Si no lo quieres yo si…

- Es para ella.

- (haciendo puchero) Si amo.

Rin agradece sinceramente ese gesto de su amo, no importa que fuera pequeño era algo importante para ella, la cena se dio tranquila como siempre y luego cada quien se fue a su habitación. Un poco más de media noche Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación con la bolsita donde estaba el polvo.

- _Ya me las arreglaré para buscar otra forma._

Y sin más que hacer o pensar se fue a la habitación de ella, otra vez estaba completamente dormida por el efecto del somnífero, él acarició su mejilla pensativo.

- _Cada vez pierdo mas el control y quiero mas pero no debo llegar a tanto, no importa que no vaya a despertar y tal vez no se dé cuenta de lo que pase no es para que haga tanto daño._

Con ligeros besos baña las dos mejillas y su cuello; es claro que Sesshomaru estaba loco por quedar prendado de la esencia de Rin… pero a pesar de ello, su deseo era mucho más que un fuerte deseo carnal que aunque eso diga mucho en realidad es sólo una pequeña parte, Sesshomaru no sentía por Rin una fuerte atracción sexual que es lo que muchos pensarían por la manera en que ha hecho las cosas. Al tenerla adormecida por completo y hacer cuanto quiera con ella en ese estado pronto se pensaría que sólo quiere con ella la unión sexual pero no es así.

El youkai frío, fuerte, indiferente a cierto punto… realmente sentía algo muy poderoso por la delicada humana, en verdad la amaba y si no ha mencionado palabra alguna hasta ahora era porque… NO SABÍA que sentía ella por él, le tendrá mucho respeto y admiración y todo eso pero… nada de ello… le decía si lo amaba. Ésa era la razón principal porque Sesshomaru no llegaba a más con ella por las noches, si Rin no lo amaba, si no sentía para nada algo más que admiración… si no había otra cosa que existiera además de esos sentimientos… ¿Por qué destrozarle la vida con ello? Esa duda lo atormentaba pero no había manera de averiguarlo.

Deshace el cinturón de la yukata para descubrirla hasta el estómago, comienza a jugar con su pecho, acariciando uno y lamiendo el otro.

- _No sé si me amas, no sé si me odias, no sé cómo me ves._

Hace lo mismo con el otro.

- _Pero sé que te amo, sé que te deseo… sé que te quiero para mí._

El rubor aparece leve en ella a la vez que su respiración comenzaba a ser un poquito más rápida; acaricia ambos pechos para luego con su lengua dirigirse lentamente hasta el ombligo, Rin siente más esto dando un gemido mas fuerte pero ni con eso abre los ojos, llegando ahí dejando un camino de saliva Sesshomaru besa y lame aquel pequeño agujero, Rin se estremece mas con ello moviéndose un poco, Sesshomaru seguía jugando mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la humana.

- Ah…hm…a-aaahhh

Y mientras se entretenía en eso con una mano juega de nuevo con uno de sus senos, le gustaban mucho por lo firmes y suaves que eran; Rin se retorcía aunque poco una y otra vez pero ni con todo esto que sentía podía despertar, ese gesto amable de Sesshomaru no fue más que plan con maña, si iba a esperar para encontrar algo que la dejara dormida mínimo debería de disfrutar antes de tener que esperar.

Al terminar de jugar con su ombligo quiso probar otra cosa, como estaba TAN DORMIDA seguramente no iba a sentir lo siguiente, con una mano toma su rostro de la barbilla y dice con un toque perverso pero sensual.

- Rin ¿Continuas dormida? Entonces no te despertará esto.

De alguna forma hace que abra la boca y aprovecha para darle un tremendo beso mientras la abrazaba, aquel beso estaba lleno de pasión, nada hubo de dulce en él… ¿Quién querría algo dulce con un beso así? Rin seguía dormida… o por lo menos algo… no se sabe, posiblemente crea que es un sueño porque parece por un momento corresponderle y eso no lo preocupó ella no estaba consciente y si no era así podía continuar.

Al alejarse de su boca besa desaforado su cuello, en fin… Sesshomaru se quedó toda la noche probando cada parte de su cuerpo, de la parte del estómago para arriba… aún no podía tomar lo demás. Al amanecer Sesshomaru se había quedado a dormir a un lado de ella despertando primero, le causaba risa ver que ni con todo cuanto hizo en TODA la noche ella no abrió para nada los ojos, ese somnífero en aquel polvo fue MUY EFICIENTE; le acomoda la ropa y la abriga con las cobijas sentándose mientras la miraba. Realmente era un deleite toda la esencia de Rin… y por ser un deleite… no podía tomarla por completo… no, aún no podía tener ese lujo.

- (tocando su cabeza) _Tienes rubor en tus mejillas aún sigues con las sensaciones de anoche, vaya que eres atolondrada o algo torpe para no saber todo lo que te hago en las noches._

Toma su mano besándola.

- _Cuanto deseo sentirte completamente y que tú me sientas también, cada noche hago un enrome esfuerzo para no continuar mas pero… cada noche me es más difícil, pero ¿Cómo no poder evitarlo?..._

Deja su mano para acariciar sus labios con delicadeza con un dedo.

- _¿Cómo evitarlo si eres tan o más hermosa que las flores que crecen en los bosques, en las praderas…? Si eres tan deseable como una deliciosa fruta en verano; no sé cuanto más pueda contenerme… no sé cuanto más me quedé sin hacer más… _

Con su mano recorre su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta la cintura lentamente.

- _¿Cómo puedo evitarlo si todo en ti me atrae? Esto que hago no es aceptado en los humanos, eso no me interesaría mas estoy seguro que tampoco para ti, pero por más que luche no puedo detenerme… desde el día en que decidiste quedarte conmigo y quedarte en el palacio… con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron mucho, el verte todos los días era lo que me animaba._

Toca su mejilla.

- _Con el tiempo fui queriéndote de manera distinta… a tal grado que… (temblando) ya no podía conformarme con sólo verte… deseaba mas… deseaba despertar e ir corriendo a tu habitación para besarte hondamente… para abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas._

Muchas cosas anhelaba Sesshomaru con ella, tantos planes que tenía en mente para compartir con ella pero ante la duda de saber los sentimientos de la humana arruinaban todo. Podía hacer que Rin estuviera en el castillo para siempre y hacer que jamás salga, podría "Tomar en totalidad" a Rin… pero no debía lastimarla mucho, más que atracción física era profesarle un fuerte sentimiento.

- _Nada hay que me diga que te guste, no hay nada que me dé una señal de que tengo una oportunidad. Sé que suena estúpido pensar en ello si te he tenido todas las noches pero… no es grave si no te he tomado por completo. Rin si hay manera de que me quieras dame por favor una señal… y si no es así… si tú no me puede llegar a ver de otra manera aunque fuera un poco… entonces yo…_

Ahora bien que Sesshomaru podía decirle lo que sentía pero de nuevo volvemos con la duda, si ella le correspondía que bueno pero si no, ella se sentiría incómoda de seguir cerca de él y optaría por irse y aunque el youkai la puede retener no desea hacerla sufrir tanto. Del modo en que sea ésa mínima pero detestable duda atormentaba al youkai, nada podía asegurar existiendo ese fantasma de la gran duda.

**CONTUNUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3 Enfurecimiento, sólo fue una plática **

El polvo se acabó y con eso se posponen las visitas a la habitación de Rin, cosa grave para el youkai porque si es verdad que los seres nos acostumbramos bien o mal a las cosas, Sesshomaru se acostumbró mucho a visitarla por las noches pero ahora tenía que aguantarse pues no había manera de dejar inconsciente a Rin.

Si ya no iba a deleitarse del olor de su cuerpo por lo menos ahora podría estar más atento a ver si Rin mostraba señales de cambio hacia él, después de todo eso era lo más importante para él, sabe que podría tomar a la humana sin problemas, sin interesarle cuanto se oponga ella pero sabe perfectamente que al tomarla de esa manera… sólo tendría su cuerpo… y él quería mas.

Claro, por la noches sólo tenía su cuerpo y sólo podía probarlo, no podía saciarse todo porque no le era posible porque Rin no está consciente no sabe que ocurre, por esa razón siempre siente que se queda a medias.

- Bueno el agua ya está lista.

- Gracias, acabando doblo la ropa y la guardo.

- No tardes mucho.

Se marchó a darse un baño, sintió a gusto el agua pero le extraña que sea mucho, es decir claro que uno disfruta bañarse y siente bien el agua, pero Rin la sentía el doble de relajante como si… como si hubiera echo MUCHO en la noche.

- Que raro… además…

Le dolían un poco los brazos, siente un dolor por la cadera y además también el cuello, no entiende porque eso si según ella durmió tranquila y no hizo ningun esfuerzo ni en el día ni en la tarde, menos en la noche.

- Otra vez estos extraños dolores… ahora sí creo que sea por el té, anoche el amo y yo bebimos las dos últimas tazas y no hice nada pesado ayer; ahora si estoy segura que fue por el té, eso no me aliviaba al contrario… me causaba dolores; qué bueno que sean leves.

Ya que anoche iba a ser la última noche antes de que volviera a encontrar un nuevo polvo se dio todo su abasto el youkai y ahora si se le pasó más la mano pues Rin ve mejor su cadera y tenía un moretón que aunque no grande se podía notar, ahora si se preocupa piensa que esas hojas eran malas para los humanos.

- Pero el señor Jaken me dijo que curaba ¿Entonces porque tengo esto? No me golpee con nada y no creo que haya sido porque me voltee mal al dormir.

Si Sesshomaru trae de nuevo esas hojas ya no las va a querer probar ni regaladas luego de esto, al salir del baño se fue a buscar una pomada echa por Jaken para quitar cosas así, haría efecto en media hora, entre tanto ella continuó con sus deberes; como siempre Sesshomaru salió del castillo no se sabe a que hora vuelva, entre tanto sus sirvientes deberían encargarse como todos los días del aseo del palacio.

- Señor Jaken ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Respecto ¿A qué?

- De el señor Sesshomaru y la madre de Inuyasha.

- Ah caray ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Bueno… realmente no sé cuanto haya cambiado el amo Sesshomaru, si aguanta a los humanos, si le agradan, si los continua odiando no lo sé. Pero yo quisiera saber… si el amo Sesshomaru… no odiaba a la madre de Inuyasha.

- ¿Eh?

- No sé si él la odiaba por que… porque engañó a su madre y bueno… ay no olvídelo, claro que se enfadaría, a ninguna mujer le gustaría que su esposo la engañara.

- No creo que la odiara, no sentía nada por ella, le era indiferente, lo que le ocurría no le quitaba el sueño.

- Y ahora… ¿El señor Sesshomaru ya no detesta tanto a los humanos?

- Hablas como si tú no lo fueras, no lo sé niña, pero no creo que el amo los soporte tanto para vivir entre ellos, ve en donde vive. A mí parecer el amo lo soporta a distancia, tampoco es para que de la noche a la mañana los vaya a querer.

Era una pregunta que se hacía a veces, Sesshomaru si cambió un poco su manera de pensar pero no del todo, mas tarde va a dejar las sabanas a sus respectivas habitaciones y lleva a último las de Sesshomaru, al acomodarlas aprovecha también para poner en el pequeño florero de una mesa una flores moradas.

- Listo ahora esta mesa si se ve bien.

Al saber que viviría en un castillo no pensó que iba a vivir como la realeza con sirvientes, sabía de ante mano que si iba a vivir al palacio sería para servir al youkai y no fue molestia para ella, después de todo respetaba a su señor.

- Estoy muy feliz por haber conocido al señor Sesshomaru, cuando era pequeña y estaba en peligro siempre iba a salvarme, me dejó seguirlo ya no estuve sola es tanto lo que le debo que servirle en el castillo me parece poco; ojala hubiera un manera de decirle cuanto le agradezco.

Arregla las cosas de la habitación, de cierta manera en esa habitación por cualquier rincón se percibía el olor del youkai, no se podía evitar pensar en él, acomoda la almohada y se queda mirando por un momento el futón del youkai. Inconscientemente se acuerda mas de él, un poco extraño para ella pero no le da importancia, a la tarde vuelve Sesshomaru recibiéndolo.

- Bienvenido señor.

- ¿Ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?

- No señor, ¿Quiere comer de una vez? La comida estará lista en menos de diez minutos.

- Está bien.

Se va a su habitación encontrando las flores moradas en la mesa y además… al mirar hacia su futón ve el mismo tipo de flores sobre su almohada, Rin quiso dejarle un bonito detalle en su habitación, Sesshomaru tomó las de su almohada, le agradaba que tuviera ese tipo de detalles pero…

- _Esto no me dice nada._

Mira por el pasillo a Rin regando las flores del patio, se le queda viendo fijamente, deseaba que diera una señal que le diga como lo miraba, que idea tenía de él, esas flores no le decían absolutamente nada. A la hora de comer estaban todos callados, solamente comían y como de costumbre de a ratos volteaba a verla.

- _¿Y si en verdad no ha cambiado su manera de verme? ¿Si sólo sigo siendo su señor y no algo más? ¿Si todo lo que siento… nada mas lo siento yo? No dejaría que Rin se fuera del palacio, ella es mía… no quiero que sea de otro, quiero sea para mí… pero Rin no me deja saber lo que siente. _

- Oye Rin ¿Y qué quería ese niño exterminador el otro día que pasaba por el bosque cuando fuimos a conseguir pescados?

- ¿Eh?... Ah si, se me había olvidado Kohaku.

- ¿Ése humano?

- Si.

- Se quedaron un buen rato platicando, hora y media, dijiste que sólo diez minutos… que se convirtieron en una hora, hasta me dormí.

- Perdón es que estaba muy a gusto platicando con él.

A Sesshomaru no le gustó eso, hasta ahora no se puso a pensar que si no lo veía de otra forma era porque… porque podría gustarle otro, aunque no fuera seguro no le agradó que se llevara tan bien con él, si antes no le importaba ahora podría comenzar a sentir odio por él.

- Y además…

- (algo molesto) ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

- ¿Qué? ¿A Kohaku?

- Si a ése.

- Bueno… han sido como tres veces siempre que voy al río a conseguir pescado, la otra vez que traje muchos fue porque él me los consiguió.

- Ahora resulta que también es un buen pescador.

- Algo así señor Jaken.

Rin se veía contenta de hablar con él, enfureciendo al youkai.

- Pero me canso de que cuando lo viste se quedaban las horas platicando, cómo si nunca se hubieran visto.

- Luego de que me vine con el señor Sesshomaru ya no lo vi, por eso nos quedamos platicando, (sonriendo) se nos van las horas ni sentimos el tiempo pasar.

Ahora si lo odiaría, no importa si no decía que le gustaba, ya con que estuviera muy contenta con él ya era motivo de enfado. Ni siquiera con él se ponía a charlar… pero claro que es diferente por lo serio que es Sesshomaru y claro… se entretendría más con Kohaku por obvias razones.

No se tomó más el tema de Kohaku pero el resto de la comida el youkai estuvo molesto pero no lo hizo notar como siempre. Mas si notó que luego de que se habló de él Rin se puso mas contenta que antes a la hora de comer, cosa que no debería ser común y por consiguiente causar el enfado del youkai.

El primero en terminar y sólo se levantó muy, muy serio diciendo.

- Estaré en mi habitación no quiero que nadie me moleste.

A los dos les pareció un poco extraño pues había cierto cambio de tono en su voz.

- ¿Qué le pasó al amo? Estaba molestó ¿No?

- Yo creo que le cayó gordo que hablaras del humano ése.

- ¿Porqué? Si no dije nada malo, sólo dije que me ponía a platicar ¿Qué tiene de malo decirlo? Además usted fue quien sacó el tema.

- ¿Y quién le siguió?

- Usted también.

Se encerró en su habitación y es quedo a oscuras no encendió ni una vela, estaba tan molesto que hasta la luz le molestaba. Se podría pensar que es exagerado que se pusiera así por algo tan pequeño como hablar de un amigo, pero notó como le cambió la expresión de la cara cuando habló de él.

- _Nunca me puse a pensar que si no me veía de otra manera… era porque prefería a otro, que idiota fui ¿Cómo no lo pude pensar antes? No importa que no diga que le gusta sus expresiones dicen mucho, si antes no me agradaba el humano… AHORA LO QUIERO MATAR._

Así como la pasión de un youkai podía ser tan grande que no poder ser saciada fácilmente también lo eran su enfado e ira, y como se trataba de la humana a la que tanto ama y por la que espera una señal claro que sentía ganas de matarlo.

- _No… es imposible que Rin sienta algo por él, casi no lo trata… lo olvidé, cuando estaba en la aldea bien pudo ir varias veces. Rayos ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así?... _¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué?

Rin se acercó a la habitación de él, estaba algo preocupada por como lo escuchó.

- _¿En serio el amo se enfadó porque hablé de Kohaku? Pero si no dije nada grave, ¿Qué hay de mal con decir que hablé con él? Sé que no le agrada al amo pero tampoco es para que le enfade algo tan insignificante._

Por algo que para los demás, era insignificante y pequeño para Sesshomaru era una gran molestia, despreciable, era la primera vez que se desesperaba.

- _¿Y si ella lo quiere sin saber? ¿Si al que ama es a ése humano? ¿Cómo podría…? No... Rin no lo puede querer, no puede…_

Tenía en las manos las flores de la almohada y las de la mesa, las mira con desprecio para deshacerse de ellas con veneno que sale de su mano.

- _No puedes quererlo… tienes que quererme a mí… sólo a mí._

Su enfado fue tal que apareciendo su látigo destruyó la mesa y otros muebles de la habitación, Rin se espantó por el ruido, su señor estaba enfado y no se sabía porque, consideró que debía alejarse de ahí si no quería salir herida.

- _Señor ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se enfadó?_

Hizo añicos los pocos muebles de la habitación, el youkai no iba a tranquilizaste en mucho rato.

- No puede quererlo… simplemente no se pude, si ese humano tan bien la quiere… y piensa quedarse con ella… lo mato, PRIMERO LO MATO.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP.4 ¿Consciente? ¿O inconsciente?**

Al youkai le tomó toda la noche y hasta el amanecer para calmar sus celos, su furia; hizo un esfuerzo por no destruir toda la habitación, estaba sentado de rodillas sudando mientras tenía en las manos trozos de tela de sus sábanas, no se sabe cómo le hizo para calmarse pero lo logró… por ahora, Rin y Jaken de vez en cuando se asomaban a la habitación por lo ruidos que escucharon, casi ni durmieron.

- ¿Habrá dormido por fin?

- No lo sé ve a ver.

- ¿Yo? No.

- Tú lo enfadaste.

- Pero si no le dije nada malo, sólo mencionamos a Kohaku, además usted conoce al señor Sesshomaru y sabe que no se pone así por cosas insignificantes, no hay pecado que hablara con él.

- Tienes razón seria darle demasiada importancia, el amo no se enfada así de pronto, por si acaso ve a preparar la comida.

Así lo hizo y Jaken seguía vigilando, en diez minutos salió Sesshomaru como si nada, con su muy típica expresión fría y seria; Jaken se le acercó diciendo con respeto pero temblando.

- Bu-buenos días…

- (muy frío y seco) Regresó mas tarde.

Y sin más dio un saltó y se alejó volando a toda velocidad, Jaken apenas y parpadeo con verlo; se veía como si nada pero al voltear hacia su habitación vio todos los muebles y el futón destruidos.

- (asustado) Ay mamá… se enfadó gacho, ¿Qué le pudo causar eso? El humano Kohaku no es tan importante para que se ponga así, Rin tiene razón algo mas fuerte lo puso así pero ¿Qué?

Ésa era la pregunta que mucho rato se estuvieron haciendo, ¿Qué cosa pudo poner en ese estado al youkai? Hasta ahora no conocían otra cosa que no fuera Naraku, si no era él ¿Qué más podía ser? Está por demás decir que ambos estaban preocupados por él, aunque hayan sido sus sirvientes desde hace algún tiempo todavía no acaban de conocer el tipo de reacción que tenía en diferentes ocasiones.

La mañana paso larga y lenta, llegó la hora de comer y Sesshomaru no regresaba, mientras tanto recogieron las cosas de su habitación y poniendo nuevos muebles, Rin puso de nuevo la mesa flores y en la almohada de su futón, no pensó que eso le molestara. Total se pasó la hora de comer y no volvió, a lo mejor podía volver a la hora de cenar, siendo así los dos continuaron con sus quehaceres.

- (doblando sabanas) ¿A dónde pudo haber ido el amo?

- (acomodándolas) No tengo ni idea, sólo se fue de golpe.

- Estoy preocupada, no suele ponerse así.

- Algo debió poner así cuando salió, pero no me llega a la mente ninguna idea que lo haga molestar tanto, hizo mucho escándalo en la noche.

- Pues si ese "Algo" lo molestaba de seguro fue a deshacerse de él.

Sin mas ni mas fue a prepar la cena, la hizo lo mas deliciosa que pudo, si estaba tan enojado que por lo menos tenga algo que lo alegre así que le tomó casi toda la tarde preparar la comida, a la hora de cenar ya estaba todo listo sólo faltaba que llegara. Rin recogió al cocina para no dejar tan sucio y no tener que hacer mucho antes de acostarse, salió de la cocina para ir una de las habitaciones.

No pasaron más que cinco minutos y Jaken fue a la cocina, enorme sorpresa se llevó al encontrar a su amo, dio un salto para atrás de la impresión.

- A-amo… ahm… (inclinándose) bi… bienvenido señor ¿A que hora llegó?

- Hace rato ¿Ya está lista la cena?

- Si, cuando usted guste comer.

Él se va al comedor y Jaken se va corriendo con Rin para avisarle, al decirle que estaba bien y no tenía señas de haber peleado ni nada de eso se tranquilizó mucho, fue al comedor para ir a saludarlo.

- (inclinándose) Buenas noches señor, que bueno que regresó

Él no respondió y seguía comiendo.

- Señor ¿Quiere cenar solo?

- Ustedes deciden si quieren comer aquí o en la cocina.

Quisieron cenar con él no sin que antes Jaken trajera el postre que preparó Rin, casi igual que otras noches la cena se dio tranquila, los tres estaban callados, había cierta tención para los dos sirvientes por pensar en como estaba Sesshomaru, no se atrevieron a preguntarle que le ocurrió o a donde fue, sólo cenaron.

Todo lo de la cena se terminó, nada sobró así que pronto lavaron, acomodaron los platos y se fue cada quien a dormir, claro que Sesshomaru se fue a su habitación a penas terminó.

- Lo vi tan tranquilo como siempre pero…

- Ya no hay que tocar el tema, si algo le fastidiaba al amo luego lo arreglará.

En veinte minutos acabaron y se marcharon a sus habitaciones, al parecer por la preocupación, la tensión en la cena les dio mucho sueño, se les entiende por casi no dormir por el ruido que hizo el youkai en la noche, y cayeron como piedras en la cama.

Pasaron lentamente las horas y ya era media noche y un sueño profundo se apoderó de Rin, estaba muy exhausta. Todo silencio reinaba en el castillo, tan así que Sesshomaru ya estaba en la habitación de Rin, seguía teniendo esa mirada que lo caracterizaba, se acercó lentamente a ella para luego sentarse, se le quedó mirando así por un largo rato, sinceramente… en él sólo había ahora dos sentimientos: la rabia… y la tristeza; tomó su rostro de la barbilla diciendo.

- (triste) ¿Tan imposible es que me quieras?

Sin más le dio un beso, se alejó un poco de su rostro cayendo sobre la cara de Rin las lágrimas del youkai.

- ¿Tan difícil es quererme?... ¿Es mucho lo que pido?

Sin decir mas pero continuando triste aflojó sus ropas para abrir su yukata, le dio un beso en la barbilla y luego otro en el cuello hasta llegar a los hombros.

- _Rin tú eres sólo mía_

La besaba una y otra vez sin que Rin despertar ¿Razón? Sencillo, Sesshomaru llegó al palacio a la hora de cenar, se fue a la cocina y en ese diminuto momento que la cocina estuvo sola, antes de que llegara Jaken, él puso en el postre de Rin unas gotas que salían de una flor negra que apretaba por la parte de la corola, eso le causaría lo mismo que el somnífero en las hojas.

Esa fue la razón por la que estuvo fuera, quería buscar esa flor para volverla a dormir y tenerla para él, le molestó pensar que pudiera amar a Kohaku, es cierto que se enfadó pero también es cierto que entristeció.

Los labios del youkai estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que derramaban mojando la suave piel de la humana, la parte de su pecho se remojó con sus lágrimas llenas de enojo pero sobre todo de dolor.

- _Eres mía, mía… sólo mía, de nadie más; únicamente mía._

Cada beso, cada caricia que le otorgaba tenía la mitad de pasión y la mitad de tristeza, era la primera vez que el youkai experimentaba un dolor así, ni cuando su padre murió sintió tal cosa; avanzo con besos hasta la parte del abdomen y como otras veces Rin emitía gemidos pequeños con cada caricia, regresó a besar su pecho mientras acariciaba su cadera.

El youkai no quedaría satisfecho hoy, la tristeza no lo dejaría hoy quería volver a recorrer su cuerpo… claro sin llegar a tanto, como siempre, besaba con cuidado cada uno de sus pechos, mientras besaba uno acariciaba el otro, la respiración de la humana incrementaba con discreción, pero al parecer Sesshomaru estaba mas concentrado en todo lo que hacía que…

Rin comenzaba a entre abrir los ojos, emitió un quejido que distrajo al youkai sorprendiéndose de verla con los ojos abiertos. No pensó en huir porque no parecía que ella estuviera despierta, al acercarse a su rostro vio que tenía razón, los tenía entre abiertos y no parecía estar del todo consiente.

Porque medio pudo reconocerlo y con voz débil dijo.

- ¿Señor… Se-seshom-aru?...

Él no pensó en nada de huir y en lugar de eso dominado por un impulso, la beso apasionadamente, Rin seguía teniendo entre abiertos los ojos y poco consciente de lo que pasaba, porque entre le correspondía el beso y entre se quedaba quieta.

- (alejándose de su boca) Rin tú me quieres ¿Verdad?

No respondió seguía estando muy débil, era de suponerse que sería peligroso continuar si ella estaba mirando, pero Sesshomaru se sentía tan mal que fue lo que menos le importó, es más… lo aprovechó para que Rin supiera qué es lo que tanto le ha profesado tanto tiempo.

La besó del cuello y sus gemidos eran más fuerte, estaba semi despierta y sentía mas que cuando está completamente dormida. Cuando besó su pecho Rin puso sus manos en la cabeza del youkai, al parecer todo le iba gustando, volvió a besarla y Rin consciente o inconscientemente lo abrazó, el youkai se sentía mejor porque del modo en que fuera Rin iba correspondiendo a cada caricia que daba. No le importaba si ella pensaba que esto fuera real o no, eso no le interesó para nada.

Y entre besos que le daba en sus mejillas, el cuello y la boca decía.

- Rin… tú me quieres a mí… ¿Verdad? Sólo… sólo me amas… a mí… nada más a mí.

El youkai se propuso que Rin no lo iba a dormir después de esto, recorrió todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola con cada beso, Rin seguía estando con los ojos entre abiertos y entre cada gemido… decía su nombre.

- Señor Se… Sesho… ¡Ah!... amo.

No hacía ningún movimiento de desaprobación por lo cual el youkai aprovechó, esto le decía mucho mas que unas flores pequeñas, que aunque no es para despreciarse, no le decían mucho. En cambio ahora ella aceptaba cada rozamiento de la piel del youkai con la suya. De estar su cuerpo remojado con las lágrimas del youkai por su tristeza ahora estaba todo humedecido por su saliva, llegó hasta la piernas, entre las acariciaba y las besaba para volver a besarla.

El youkai se estaba exitando mas con los gemidos de la humana cada vez que decía su nombre, tanto así… que ahora si tenía pensado llegar hasta el final y estaba a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque Rin no estaba del todo despierta, por su puesto que la lastimaría pues sería la primera vez y sentiría mucho dolor.

- No todavía no, todavía no mi amor.

Así que de nuevo sólo se tuvo que conformar con besar su cuerpo, pero con la excepción de que ahora lo disfruto más que nunca porque la humana aceptaba cada beso, exclamaba su nombre, respondía a cada beso que le daba y eso… era más de lo que podía pedir.

El youkai aprovechó esta oportunidad quedándose con ella toda la noche, gozando de su cuerpo sin sentir el tiempo pasar, al amanecer ambos estaban dormidos, Sesshomaru se quedó dormido a un lado de ella pero abrazándola, la sabana los cobijaba hasta la cadera del youkai.

Él es el primero en despertar y al ver a Rin sonríe, estaba más que feliz por haber sido correspondido a sus besos, a sus caricias. Rin seguía teniendo una leve capa de sudor y un poco de la saliva del youkai. Quería quedarse con ella hasta que despertara pero no era el momento aún, así que de nuevo acomodó su yukata y la cobijó, le dio un ligero beso y salió para ir a su habitación.

- _Rin mi amor me respondiste anoche, aceptaste cada beso que te daba, no sabes cuánto me deleité de ti. No lo voy a olvidar, ahora menos que nunca dejaré que te vayas, no dejaré que te alejen de mí, si no sientes nada por ese humano imperfecto y si no… lo mato, no lo quiero cerca de ti._

Entra a su habitación.

- _Creo que ahora menos podré controlarme cuando te vea, otro poco y me quedaba contigo hasta que despertaras pero sería una impresión muy fuerte, de todas maneras estoy satisfecho y ahora… quiero lo demás._

Ahora debía hacer un esfuerzo cuando estuviera con ella para no correr a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, lo sucedido anoche decía mucho pero a la vez nada ¿Porqué? Porque no estaba del todo consciente, bien pudo pensar que fue soñado, pero también era cierto que aceptaba y respondía a cada caricia suya.

Esto era algo de doble cara, de doble significado, de doble interpretación, pero aún así el youkai no se iba a detener, seguiría esperando por ver una señal, esperemos que para el próximo encuentro sea porque ambos lo deseen.

**CONTINUARA….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5 Confusión, vergüenza y regalo **

Rin despertó media hora después, le dolía un poco la cabeza por el efecto de las gotas, se sentó tocándose la cabeza, era molesto despertar y tener esos dolores apenas se despierta.

- Ay no… ahora la cabeza, bueno no me asusta porque no fue por las hojas.

Cuando iba a tomar un vaso de agua que estaba atrás de ella le vino a la mente el rostro de Sesshomaru que estaba muy cerca de ella, le extraña tener una imagen así de él cuando de repente… por algunas razón le llega a la mente o un recuerdo o alguna imaginación… de él besándola; obviamente al tener eso se asusta pues parece como si hubiera sido real.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

La imagen parecía tan real, tan verdadera que la humana sintió miedo, casi pavor de sólo pensarlo, Sesshomaru era sólo su señor al que respetaba ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo tan "Inadecuado" con él?

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Lo hice? Pero… ¿C-cuándo? Si yo no nunca…

Le comenzaban a llegar más imágenes de anoche y cada una era borrosa, apenas y se podía saber que era qué, Rin temblaba sólo de pensarlo todo se veía real, pero ella aseguraba que nada de eso había pasado.

- Pero si yo… no pudo ser, jamás haría algo como eso, es falso todo. ¿Cuándo pudo ser? Si en las noches todos duermen, no es verdadero sólo son… alucinaciones indecentes de mi parte (temblando) sólo eso, nada de eso fue real, nunca pasó si no fuera así lo recordaría bien pero no es verdad.

Se va a darse un baño que Jaken preparó desde hace una hora, al bañarse seguía teniendo esas "Alucinaciones" y seguía sintiendo confusión pero sobre todo miedo, le parecían reales pero a la vez confusas y ante eso tallaba su cuerpo temblando aún y… derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

- No es cierto… es tonto pensarlo… jamás haría cosas así con él… no soy una indecente… no soy perversa para hacer cosas así… yo lo respeto… no tendría p-porque… desear cosas así.

Sin ni siquiera saber si todo era real, si fue verdad, si pasó o sólo es una alucinación Rin ya sentía vergüenza por tales cosas, sabía que hacer eso sin estar casada mucho peor sin amar a esa otra persona era malo, y ella se sentía mal por siquiera pensar que algo así podría ocurrir entre ellos.

- (tallando su brazo) Al señor Sesshomaru no le agradan del todo los humanos, no querría hacer cosas así con alguien como yo, es poco ético hacer esas perversiones, él jamás se atrevería a querer hacerme eso.

Al salir de bañarse fue a preparar el desayuno pero Jaken le dijo que Sesshomaru había salido, eso la alegró porque después de lo que le vino a la mente no se animaba a verlo, sentiría vergüenza.

- ¿A dónde fue?

- Como siempre no dijo nada y no sé a qué hora regrese.

- (relajada) Entiendo.

- ¿Qué tienes? Parece que te alegró.

- Es que… si… si se tarda podré tener tiempo para hacerle una buena comida.

- Si es que no llega en la noche.

La ausencia del youkai la relajaba, tal vez cuando vuelva ella ya esté más tranquila, pero si es verdad que la confundía todas esas imágenes que eran borrosas, medio visibles; nada le podía decir que fue real. Entre tanto para distraer su mente trabajó más que otros días, con eso lo olvidaría y acertó, tanto trabajo que a la media hora se olvidó por completo. Es raro ver que tanto trabajar te relaja ¿No?

Al medio día estaba completamente relajada y concluyó que sólo fue cosa extraña… MUY EXTRAÑA de su imaginación y nada pudo haber sido real, porque de serlo lo recordaría bien. Pero cuando iba a salir a pescar algo se topó con él en la entrada.

Al momento sintió nervios y se quedó sin habla, no supo que decirle si no fuera porque Sesshomaru le dijo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- (reaccionando) Ahm… perdóneme amo, bienvenido a casa… voy… voy a pescar para la comida, me acordé de un platillo que me enseñaron.

- Está bien.

Como era de esperarse notó su reacción, parecía tener miedo por sus nervios, inmediatamente pensó que podían ser causados por él, como también que pudo haber recordado lo de anoche, esto no le daba total gusto al youkai pues parecía tener una reacción… "Negativa" a la que esperaba, siendo así sugirió acompañarla, automáticamente dijo.

- No, no, no amo… iré sola no hace falta que venga, se va a aburrir.

- No veo problema que vaya contigo, además estoy algo aburrido y quisiera caminar un poco.

- Entiendo pero… no creo que sea buena idea… es que… yo pienso que…

Con indirectas, sacándole cosas de por aquí por acá intentaba convencerlo de que no la acompañara, todavía no estaba mejor después de lo que le llegó a la mente. Pero nada de lo que decía convencía al youkai seguía con la idea de acompañarla. Y acabó por acceder, pues si seguía así lo enfadaría y ya sabían que no era nada bonito verlo.

Los dos se fueron al río, en el camino ambos estaban callados, de Sesshomaru se entiende pero de Rin no, ya sabían que ella solía hablar y hablar o andar muy contenta; pero esta vez estaba seria, caminaba a un lado de él a una prudente distancia, se comportaba tímidamente no volteaba si quiera a verlo.

El youkai no le agradaba esa actitud, pensaba que podía ser porque se acordó de lo de anoche pero sabe que si fuera cierto sin importar lo que él dijera no habría ido al río, se quedaría en el palacio. Al llegar Rin se puso a pescar, Sesshomaru se quedó bajo la sombra de un árbol y al igual que mientras caminaban estuvieron callados, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, el correr del agua y el sonido del viento y las hojas al hacer tocadas por él.

Rin ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, no lo haría seguiría atenta al agua, en cambio él siempre la estaba viendo y muy pensativo. Necesitaba saber si se acordó de lo de anoche, saber cómo pudo tomarlo… aunque presentía que no de buena manera.

- _No quiere ni verme, a indirectas trataba de convencerme de no acompañarla, ¿Se habrá acordado de lo de anoche? Pero si así fuera se negaría a ir al rio con tal y de no estar tanto a mí lado. Rayos… las cosas no están saliendo bien, no sé si esté así por eso o por otra cosa… todo me está saliendo mal… todo… y eso me llevará a que la pierda._

En un rato pescó dos, necesitaba otros dos, era tardado pero no le molestaba, tenía la curiosidad de mirarlo sólo una vez pero era tanta su pena que no lo hacía.

- _¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy actuando como una tonta, y todo por algo que no sé si pasó. Yo digo que no porque no he hecho tales cosas, pero todo eso… se veía tan real… pero si hubiera pasado lo recordaría. Entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tengo esas imágenes en mi mente?_

Al pescar el otro lo puso en la cesta con los demás poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Son todos los que necesitas?

- (con la mirada inclinada) Si.

- Entonces vámonos.

Y de nuevo estaban callados, Rin no lo volteó a ver siquiera un momento, Sesshomaru un poco cansado por esto dijo.

- ¿Estás molesta porque vine contigo?

De golpe se detuvo y dijo nerviosa.

- No amo no…

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas así? Esa no es tu manera de ser.

- No me siento bien, me duele la cabeza.

- _Es por la flor _¿Sólo es eso? A mí parecer no te agrada que esté aquí.

- Le digo que no es eso, de ser así en definitiva no habría querido ir con usted al río.

- Entonces dime la razón porque estés tan callada.

- Ya le dije que es por la cabeza.

Decidió dejarlo ahí, no era para que la atormentara con preguntas que no podía contestar, se dio la comida y en la tarde Jaken lavaba la ropa y la que ya estaba seca Rin la iba doblando, al ver las ropas de Sesshomaru siente pena ruborizándose mientras la doblaba, ella pensaba que era torpe ponerse así por cosas que no se podía saber si eran reales.

- _Debo calmarme, no tengo porque atormentarme con cosas que seguramente no son reales._

- ¿Ya doblaste toda la ropa?

- Si.

- Ah bueno, ve a dejarla a su lugar.

Primero dejó las sabanas y luego la ropa, la de Sesshomaru la dejó al último para cerciorarse de que no estaba, como solía salir pero SIN AVISAR, ésta podía una de esas ocasiones, cuando confirmó que no estaba tranquila se fue a su habitación pero al recorre la puerta lo encuentra ahí de pie desnudo del estómago para arriba mientras tenía en sus manos la espada.

Rin se pone tan roja como los tomate.

- (esquivando la mirada) Perdóneme amo, creí que no estaba y no llamé a la puerta… lo siento mucho.

- Esta bien, no hay problema.

- Sólo vin-e a d-dejarle la ropa.

- (mirando la espada) Déjala en su lugar.

Con mucha pena entra hasta dejar la ropa en su lugar, si por ella fuera la aventaba y se alejaba de ahí. Al acomodarla se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo pero la voz del youkai lo impidió.

- Rin.

- Eh ¿Si amo?

- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- ¿Con qué…?

Mira bien y tenía una cortada en brazo casi cerca del hombro.

- Amo ¿Cómo fue…?

- Cuando regresamos del río y te fuiste a preparar la comida percibí a un molesto pajarraco, lo derroté pero éste me atacó antes de aniquilarlo.

- Entonces le hablo al señor Jaken, él sabe…

- No es una herida grave para que no la atienda un humano, sólo tienes que vendarla.

Hizo lo que su señor ordenó, le untó una medicina que estaba en el palacio para luego vendar la herida. Está demás decir que Rin tenía toda la cara roja, pues al estarle vendando la herida tendría que ver MAS DE CERCA el cuerpo del youkai.

Así que no se podía evitar cohibirse de la pena, después de todo podía admirar sin que ella lo quisiera el cuerpo del youkai, era un cuerpo perfecto así que debía hacer un esfuerzo por no mirarlo demás.

- _Que horror, este no es mi día, primero esas horribles imágenes luego las preguntas del amo y ahora esto._

Al terminar guardas los vendajes y la medicina en una caja, estaba a un paso de salir cuando de nuevo la voz de su amo.

- Rin.

Se detuvo otra vez nerviosa y lentamente volteó.

- Dígame… amo…

En un parpadeo ya estaba frente a ella bloqueándose por la impresión, sólo podía mirarlo asustada a la cara que no se dio cuenta que levantó su brazo y parece que le puso algo en el cabello que sólo hasta que lo sintió reaccionó, se tocó tomando una peineta azul.

- ¿Qué…?

Era una de las más lujosas, comprarla saldría muy caro pues son de las que usan las hijas y esposas de jefes de palacio.

- Que bonita ¿Dónde…?

- Era de mi madre.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De su madre? Amo yo no…

- Fue un regalo de bodas, cuando se casó con mi padre, mi madre sólo la usó una vez y después la guardó. Hoy en la mañana cuando salí fui a verla a preguntarle si esa peineta era tan valiosa para quedarse con ella. Dijo que era valiosa pero que no quería usarla más, no me dijo los motivos, y ante eso le pedí que me la diera para regalártela.

- ¿En serio aceptó?

- Cuando le dije que era para ti dijo que no habría problema.

Rin estaba sonrojada, era algo que le había pertenecido a la madre del poderoso youkai… y poder tener algo tan valioso para alguien como ella era… era algo… que no tenía palabras para definirse, lo que mas la apenaba era que Sesshomaru se hubiera tomado la molestia de pedir tal cosa.

- Pero amo… ¿Por qué quiso que me la diera? Yo jamás he pedido algo así y lo sabe.

- Pensé que sería un buen regalo para felicitarte por el buen trabajo que has hecho, por querer quedarte a mí lado; gracias Rin.

Se quedó como petrificada por sus palabras, nunca las había escuchado, miró la peineta y sonriendo humildemente dijo.

- Al contrario, gracias a usted amo por dejarme estar aquí con usted, le agradezco por la peineta prometo cuidarla mucho.

Con esto no se atormentaría mas en pensar en esas imágenes, ese gesto de su amo era muy grande; Sesshomaru pensó que de esa manera podría calmarla y acertó.

**Flash Back**

- (mirando la peineta teniéndola en las manos) Es ésta.

- Si quieres dársela hazlo, podrían muchos pensar que darle algo de tu madre es tacaño pero no es así con nosotros, en nuestra familia eso tiene un significado muy grande.

- Significa…

- Significa que tiene la aprobación de la madre para acercarse a su hijo, esto es un regalo tuyo y mío, también pienso que es bueno recompensarla con algo por no haber sido un problema, por saber obedecerte y serte fiel.

- Si.

- Es un regalo de aceptación, es valioso para todo aquel que quisiera entrar a esta familia.

Él mira la peineta ya la madre sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente dijo.

- ¿Ya le dijiste la verdad?

- No.

- No tardes mucho, antes de que tu valiosa humana se entregue CON AMOR a los brazos de otro, como por ejemplo ése humano exterminador del que habló.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- _No puedo permitir eso, no lo dejaré, no quiero que le pertenezca a alguien más, sólo tiene que ser mía._

- Señor Sesshomaru prometo seguir haciendo un buen trabajo y seguir estando a sus servicios.

Se lo decía con aquella sonrisa que no pudo ver en todo el día, y feliz por eso más bien hipnotizado por ella, puso su mano en la mejilla de ella diciendo.

- Gracias.

Rin volvió a sonrojase con esto.

**CONTINUARA…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6 La bella durmiente… despertó**

Aquellas "Alucinaciones" dejaron de molestarla con la peineta, por ser un regalo especial debía tener cuidado con ella, de ese día pasaron dos días más y en las mañanas ella se levantaba contenta y apenas se bañaba y se ponía el kimono se ponía la peineta mirándose en un pequeño espejo, no podía usarla diario pero si en caso de ser sólo un momento.

- Es un regalo muy bonito, ojala la pudiera usarla diario pero no quiero estropearla, con estos ratos que la tengo está bien.

Entre tanto Sesshomaru estaba enterado de que el reglo la había relajado… ojala se pudiera decir lo mismo de él, pues si Rin recordó lo ocurrido en la noche y se puso así, querría decir… que no iba a aceptarlo a la buena y mas con las palabras de su madre.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Con lo poco que recordó no fue de su agrado, se alteró casi por completo.

- ¿Cómo?...

- Lejos de ser algo que la llenara de felicidad, no pude percibir alegría en algo que ella considera "Ilusión", le pareció algo perverso, eres perverso entonces para ella.

- _Rin tú…_

- Más te vale dejar de hacer esos… (sarcásticamente) juegos de niños, no son agradables para ella ¿Cómo se pondría si…?

- Ella… me odiaría.

- No sin antes sentirse sucia, sentir asco de si misma pues aunque no se ha consumido ella lo considera un acto inmoral.

Sesshomaru se preocupa mucho.

- Si ella sabe la verdad no estoy segura del agrado de su respuesta.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Si Rin lo sabe… me odiará y se irá del palacio, puedo detenerla sin problema pero… no puedo hacerle más daño del que ya le hice. No quiero herirla… pero tampoco dejaré que se vaya… no quiero lastimarla… pero tampoco quiero estar sin ella… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Era una situación difícil para el youkai, la reacción de Rin ante esos recuerdos que ella cree que sólo son de su imaginación no le gustaron para nada, al contrario la espantaron sintiéndose mal; si se puso así sólo de creer que era imaginario ¿Cómo estaría si sabe la verdad? Las cosas se le estaban dificultando, y lo peor es que la señal que tanto quería podría aparecer… y no de una manera agradable.

Aún conservaba aquella flor negra pero esa noche no la usaría, ya estaba dudoso de ir de nuevo a su habitación, si ella no lo amaba y se sentía sucia de pensar que algo así ocurriera ¿Qué sentido tendría si ella desprecia ese acto? Aunque ella le respondió por unos instantes no le podía decir que lo amaba con sólo eso, tomemos en cuenta que estaba bajo el efecto de las gotas y ella no estaba consciente.

El youkai no sabe qué hacer todo parecía indicarle… que Rin… no sería para él, noticia que le causaba pavor. Al acabar de desayunar salió del comedor al patio, pensaba mucho, más que nunca, luego vio que Rin salía del comedor y con una cesta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a buscar bellotas para el postre señor ¿Le parece bien?

- Como prefieras para la comida.

Esta vez no quiso acompañarla y ella se fue tan sonriente como siempre, un ventarrón de ideas pasaba por la mente del youkai, ¿Qué haría ahora con Rin? ¿Podía decirle lo que siente sin tener que ponerla bajo anestésicos? Claro que podía… pero no quería escuchar una negativa suya, ese era el miedo más grande que tenía, ser rechazado por la humana a la que ha querido y lo más doloroso era que todo indicaba… que no lo veía de otra manera.

Cuando se quiere de verdad eso duele, pensar que a la persona que amamos con tanto fervor no nos ama… bueno, ni siquiera nos mira de la misma forma se sufre mucho; el youkai de nuevo comenzaba a sentir tristeza.

- _No me puede… no me puede decir que no. No me puede rechazar, no acepto esa respuesta, no la quiero._

Y sin más se fue a buscar a la humana, quería correr a abrazarla, abrazarla para que no se alejara, para que se quedara siempre con él; la siguió en todo el camino a escondidas, ella no se percató de su presencia mientras iba revisando cada bellota que fuera buena para el postre.

Sesshomaru no hacía más que mirarla, si ella no lo iba a aceptar y tendría que irse del castillo y en el caso… de que él lo permitiera quería estar a su lado de la manera que fuera, cada vez que la veía sonreír, que la escuchaba cantar una canción por las mañanas, cuando preparaba la comida u otro de los tantos quehaceres del castillo él la miraba, era lo que lo alegraba aunque no lo mostrara físicamente.

El tenerla a su lado… y saber que no amaba a otro lo reconfortaba, y lo hacía paciente a esperar un cambio en ella hacia él, pero se le estaba agotando esa paciencia con lo dicho de su madre, lo que hizo no fue correcto y si se llega a enterar seguramente lo odiaría siempre.

Continuó siguiéndola hasta llegar a un arroyo donde ella descansó un momento luego de recoger tanta bellota, él se oculto en la rama de un árbol y al poco rato pasaba por ahí nada menos que Kohaku que al mirarla aprovechó para bajar y platicar con ella. Queda poco con decir que el youkai se quedó casi en shock al verlo lo primero que quería hacer era ir a golpearlo, alejarlo de Rin, pero tenía que controlarse también tenía que pensar en la posibilidad de que no la mirara de otra manera.

Pero mientras más quería creer eso mas se veían las cosas diferentes, notaba cierta alegría en él al mirarla, un poco se notaba en Rin… y el youkai estaba que se moría de los celos y de la rabia, con él que era un ser superior y mejor que él no se ponía así, si lo amaba ¿Qué tenía ese exterminador para acaparar su atención? ¿Qué tenía él que el youkai no tuviera? Todo lo tenía, era mejor que él y si es así ¿Por qué esa actitud en la humana?

Largo rato se quedaron hablando y él nunca se fue, ahí estaba espiándolos luchando por no ir a romperle la cara al final se fue él muy contento, pero no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la sangre del youkai hirvió como nunca en su vida.

- _Rin… Rin tú… maldito… ella… ELLA ES SÓLO MÍA, ¡MÍA!_

Regresó antes que ella al castillo y cuando ella estaba regando las flores del patio se le acercó y tomando su tono de siempre.

- ¿Qué necesita?

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que la contestes con la verdad.

- Si amo, dígame.

- ¿Tú te irías de este palacio para vivir con alguien más?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Lo harías?

- ¿Porqué pregunta eso, señor?

- No siempre estarás a gusto aquí, te cansarás algún día.

- No señor, yo soy feliz aquí, no tengo porque irme a ningún lado; si me voy sería porque usted me corriera, por otra razón no.

Se escuchara real su respuesta, del palacio no sale si el youkai no la corre. Había momentos en que se desesperaba porque Rin no daba ni una señal y más de una vez quería correr a sacarle la verdad, pero quería escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca, escuchar aquello que tanto tiempo ha esperado, esperando a que salgan con naturalidad.

Y ahora era cuando más desesperado estaba y cuando más debía esperar; pasaron tres semanas y en ese tiempo el youkai no usó lo que podía de la flor, no, debía calmarse antes de actuar, Rin como siempre salía a conseguir algunas cosas para la comida y él siempre la seguía a escondidas y varias veces se topaba con Kohaku y se ponían a platicar.

Hacia un esfuerzo por no ir a matarlo de inmediato, peligrosos celos se apoderaban de él, ganas de matarlo le sobraban de más. Lo que le enfadaba no era que hablaran, no había problema en eso, su enojo era lo felices que se ponían. Eso era lo que lo quebraba de celos y cólera, que una extraña felicidad los envolviera.

- _¿Lo ama? ¿Ama a ese idiota?... No es verdad, es absurdo que pueda pasar, Rin no aceptaría a alguien tan débil, yo sacrificaría mas que mi vida por ella, él nada puede darle._

Y por las noches no pudo dormir, el enfado, los celos, la cólera no lo dejaban, anhelaba ir con ella pero no había tomado las gotas de la flor; así de pesado fue ese tiempo para el youkai.

- Rin ¿Eres feliz viviendo ahí?

- Si, no me falta nada.

- Pero tienes que hacerla de sirvienta.

- Porque no hay ahí y alguien tiene que trabajar para mantener limpio el castillo.

- Ojala pudiera darte algo mejor.

- (atento) _¿Darle?_

- ¿Darme?

- Me parece que mereces algo mejor que servirle de esa manera.

- Pero no me trata mal, es serio y frío pero no me lastima.

- A mí no me parece correcto tu estado en el palacio.

Hablaba como si fuera una esclava cuando no tenía idea del concepto "Esclavo" para alguien como Sesshomaru.

- _Imbésil… ¿Cómo puede saber lo que es un esclavo para nosotros? No tienes idea, aléjate de ella._

Kohaku se la pasó casi tratando de convencerla de que se vaya… lo peor es que parecía que Rin le creía, razón para aumentar sus ganas de matarlo. Cuando se fue a la casa él se quedó ahí un rato más molesto, con intensiones de asesinar al exterminador por todo lo que dijo.

- Rin parece haberle creído todo, parece que la convenció… maldito humano sólo has causado molestias… ganas no me faltan para desaparecerte.

Piensa en Rin y en la… posibilidad de que se marche… peor si era con él.

- (triste) Rin… ¿De verdad te irías?... Serias capaz de dejarme… ¿Sin importar… cuanto significas para mí?

No regresó a la casa si no antes de la cena, sirvieron todo en la mesa del comedor, antes de sentarse ambos sirvientes con él Jaken fue por un poco mas de sake y Rin fue por la salsa de soya, luego comieron igual de tranquilo que siempre. Era común tener la cena en silencio, al tener un amo como él ¿Qué se supone que se espera? Sesshomaru terminó a la mitad pues no tenía tanta hambre y se fue.

Los otros dos se quedaron hasta terminar de cenar todo, como siempre limpiaron antes de retirarse, hoy se sintieron cansados y acabaron lo más pronto posible, al acabar se fue cada quien a su habitación. Rin fue presa de un enrome sueño, llegó a la habitación cerrando la puerta y con dificultad quitándose del kimono que aventó por ahí a casusa del sueño para luego usar la yukata que también con dificultad se la puso.

La habitación estaba oscura, no quiso prender una vela así que no se percató del youkai que la miraba desde una esquina de la habitación.

- Que sueño… no me quisiera levantar mañana.

Dijo muy cansada, y antes de acostarse en el futón tomó un sorbo de agua de un vaso que tenía a un lado, bebió se acostó en el futón y cayó profundamente dormida. Al hacerlo se le acercó el youkai poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella; ese sueño tan grande fue obviamente por las gotas de la flor.

- (triste) No significa que esto sea un consuelo y que sólo te quiero para eso, yo quiero más de ti… quisiera ser la razón… por la que te levantarás cada mañana. Quisiera despertar todas las mañanas y lo primero en ver seas tú.

La miró así por un rato tan lleno de tristeza porque todo le decía que cuanto sintiera por ella… no sería correspondido, acariciaba sus labios con un dedo y una lágrima cayó sobre ellos humedeciéndolos. No interesa que sea un youkai poderoso y fuera tan frío como se aseguraba… en el fondo tenía un corazón, que se estaba partiendo de ver que la humana que tanto desea no puede ser suya; se acercó a su rostro para decirle en voz suave.

- Rin ¿Te quedarías para siempre conmigo? ¿Serías sólo mía?... ¿Te quedarías a recibir mi amor todos los días?

Y sin decir más la besó al mismo tiempo que la despojaba de las sabanas y abría la yukata, con las dos manos acarició los hombros, de nuevo como tantas veces deleitándose con la suave piel de la humana que se asemejaba a los pétalos de una flor.

Le dio unos cuantos besos en el cuello emitiendo Rin un gemido, después se fue a la parte del pecho, ahora se concentró en uno mientras lo tomaba con una mano y jugueteaba con su pezón con la lengua. Lo mismo hizo con el otro y dando leves mordidas haciendo que estos se endurecieran, el rostro de Rin comenzó a ruborizarse y a aumentar su respiración.

Recorría una y otra vez desde el pecho hasta la parte del abdomen con besos, llenando el cuerpo de la humana con su saliva, ni un parte se salvó. La humana que seguía despierta continuaba dando pequeños gemidos por el sueño, pero… parecía percibir un poco más cada contacto.

- Ah… hm… a-ah…

El youkai estaba tan concentrado con su labor que parecía que nada iba a llamar su atención que la figura de Rin; su respiración seguía igual pero con lentitud iba aumentado… al igual que iba sintiendo más claro.

Regresó a besarla del cuello mientras que con un brazo la toma de la cadera y con su otro brazo por la espalda, Sesshomaru iba perdiendo el control, la tristeza se lo provocaba más que la rabia, los gemidos seguían subiendo de tono y parecía que el youkai no se percataba del cambio.

Las manos de ella que estaban en el futón como si fuesen los brazos de una muñeca, las manos parecieron dar un diminuto movimiento. Sesshomaru besaba su cuello, la besaba, llenaba sus majillas de besos, estaba hambriento de ella.

Tanto así que no se percataba del cambio… no se percataba… que Rin parecía tomar lentamente consciencia y que sus manos que de estar en el suelo, poco a poco comienzan a moverse hasta llegar a los hombros pero tan débilmente que no las sintió, Sesshomaru se concentró tanto en el cuello que Rin… iba despertando por la excitación que le causaba.

- Hm… aah… ah…

Lentamente tomando al mismo tiempo consciencia… abre despacio los ojos hasta reaccionar por fin.

- ¿Q…?… ¿QUÉ?...

Sólo la voz pudo despertar al youkai con los ojos completamente abiertos y llenos de un gran impacto y sorpresa por la situación. Rin se quedó TOTALMENTE PETRIFICADA, Sesshomaru se quedó congelado como un tempano de hielo; estaba encima de ella rodeada de sus brazos por la espalda y la cadera, tenía abierta la yukata y él estaba desnudo desde el estómago hasta arriba; los dos se quedaron sin palabra alguna por la impresión, las palabras los abandonaron a los dos…

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 Adiós**

Un arrebatador silencio se apoderó de la habitación por unos segundos, mirándose uno al otro sin saber o más bien sin tener la idea de hablar, Rin había reaccionado en un mal momento, los labios del youkai que se habían congelado también temblaban de la impresión. Lo ojos de Rin estaban tan abiertos que se podía ver el reflejo del youkai.

Rin no dijo nada, la mente se le quedó en blanco como si el alma se le hubiera ido; así mirándolo fijamente… hilos de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin quitar ese semblante y cerrar los ojos. Si haberlo descubierto lo dejó petrificado las lágrimas de ella lo devastaron… pues no eran de felicidad.

- … ¿Qué…?... ¿Qué fue lo que…?

Su ojos se cerraron quebrando Rin en llanto, el youkai apenas y sabía que decir y eso si es que era lo más apropiado.

- Rin.

La suelta quitándose de encima de ella, Rin se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se retorcía en llanto sobre el futón y él se quedó a un lado aún tratando de asimilar las cosas; todavía no caía en la cuenta… no comprendía cómo fue que se despertó. Las gotas tal vez la harían entre abrir los ojos como la otra vez, pero no era para que reaccionara un rato después.

Pero por ahora eso no le interesaba tanto, Rin estaba ahí retorciéndose mientras lloraba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, de quedar la habitación en completo silencio los lamentos de Rin tomaron el lugar; quería quebrar en gritos pero limitaba su voz y no gritar como histérica aunque estuviera a punto de.

El youkai estaba devastado, si no tenía pensado decirle la verdad o decírsela luego ya era muy tarde para hacerlo; fue atrapado en el acto ¿Qué podía decir para disculparse, para defenderse? Todo apuntaba a que era un malvado monstruo pervertido, por hacer esas cosas con una humana que ni era su esposa y que ni siquiera lo veía como deseaba.

Toda posibilidad que se maquinaba en la mente con verla así se desmoronó, obviamente esperaba una negativa por tal cosa… pero tan así. Si confesaba ahora sus sentimientos seguramente… poco importaría.

Rin llora un gran rato, Sesshomaru no hizo el intento de hablar con ella por el momento, quería dejarla llorar cuanto quisiera, así cuando hablara… si es que quería, estaría un poco más calmada, y acertó, poco a poco aunque continuando triste, Rin se fue calmando hasta que ya podía hablar.

- (aún cubriéndose la cara ) … ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru no respondió.

- ¿Hice algo mal?... ¿Es un castigo por haber…?

- Jamás haría algo para castigarte.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

Rin quita sus manos de la cara pero se cubre con la sabana tapándose hasta la nariz y continuando derramando lágrimas.

- Creo que las explicaciones salen sobrando, pero de todas formas debo decirte.

Acercaba su mano y ella se asustaba mas, la tocó por el hombro y ella sentía temor.

- Seguramente crees que lo hice por ser un desalmado, un miserable monstruo, por ser un pervertido. Tal vez soy todo eso y mucho peor pero Rin… yo no hice esto para perjudicarte, lo hice porque eres para mí…

- ¿Por qué?

- (mirándola con cierta tristeza) Rin yo todo este tiempo… te he… (acercando su mano a la mejilla).

Rin hace un movimiento de negativa a lo que él puso su mano en el hombro de la humana.

- Rin todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho es amarte.

Rin se sorprende pero a la vez se confunde.

- Todo lo que he querido es amarte, hasta donde me sea posible sin importarme lo demás.

- Si ya me di cuenta.

Lo decía con cierto toque de sarcasmo, lo que tanto pensó en decir ahora lo dijo y la humana… poco parecía importarle, era evidente su miedo y a la vez su molestia. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se levanta sosteniéndose de su mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostenía la sabana para cubrirla.

Y volteó a verlo de una manera triste para a la vez de molestia, era una mezcla de ambos sentimientos pero sobre todo del primero; un esfuerzo para hablar así.

- Todo este tiempo creí… que era diferente… creí que servía a un gran amo, confiaba en que era diferente… ¿Porqué me hizo esto?... ¿Porqué me… me…?

Le costaba decir la palabra, se mordía los labios para no decirla, Sesshomaru preocupado por ella dice.

- No Rin yo no te violé, no fue eso.

- Señor Sesshomaru…

- Sería una violación si habría llegado hasta el final pero jamás lo hice, sólo me limité a…

- ¿A qué?... ¿A besarme en todo el cuerpo?... ¿A dejarme desnuda para luego hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quiera?... ¿Es… eso no…vi-violar?

Todo lo que temía el youkai se estaba cumpliendo, todo por cuanto pidió no suceder… lo estaba viendo, Rin se sentía manchada por sus caricias, por sus besos, no tuvo la respuesta que deseaba.

- (apenada y aguantando el llanto) Ya pasó más veces ¿No?... ¿Así que… lo que yo… usted… usted…?

Todas las cosas se saben, buenas o malas, y como lo que hizo Sesshomaru no se considera correcto, era mortificante decir la verdad.

- Si, ha pasado más veces.

Recibe esto como un golpe al pecho, si pensar que una vez era espantoso enterarse que fueron más ocasiones era abismal. Rin sentía que se rompía por dentro… jamás deseó algo así con su amo, porque sólo era eso: su amo. Uno que de estar segura estaba a salvo con él porque la protegería… se dio cuenta que de estar a salvo… estaba en sus garras.

Buscar maneras para disculparse salían sobrando, Rin no iba ver esto de buena gana como un arrebato de pasión desenfrenado por ella. Es la primera ocasión que destruyen al youkai por dentro.

- (serio) ¿Me odias Rin?...

Rin no respondía seguía llorando pero soportando para no quebrantar a gritos, Sesshomaru puso de nuevo su mano en el hombro de la humana y le dijo.

- ¿Tanto me odias para verme morir?

Por un momento no dijo nada, pero luego habló así.

- ¿Para qué desear algo así?... Si ya sucedió.

Entiende que debe dejarla sola, Rin volvió a recostarse en el futón toda quieta, como ida, él la cobijó le acarició la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a su habitación y al serrar la puerta se quedó de pie con la mirada baja. Ahora estaba más triste que nunca, furioso consigo mismo; apretaba las manos con fuerza.

- La perdí… la perdí para siempre, le dije lo que sentía y… no le interesó. Eso me demuestra (levantando la mirada y derramando una lágrima) que Rin nunca fue para mí.

La noche pasó lenta como el caminar de un caracol, el youkai se quedó ahí sentado con la cabeza abajo y derramando en silencio varias lágrimas que en su vida había derramado.

- Me odia… no me querrá nunca… ella nunca me quiso como deseaba. Soy un imbésil, no debí hacerlo… tenía que haber esperado a saber lo que sentía. Aunque no hubiera sido esta respuesta, si creí que tendría una oportunidad… ya no existe.

Llegó el amanecer, el youkai no durmió y fue a haber a la habitación de la humana, estaba cerrada la puerta y sabía que ella estaba ahí. Jaken se acercó a él diciendo.

- Amo ¿Rin está adentro?

- (mirando la puerta) Si.

- Pero que niña tan floja, hace media hora que debió despertar para lavar la ropa y luego tiene que…

- Déjala que descanse.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Puede descansar todo el día, hoy no trabajará.

Jaken no entendió porque lo dijo pero luego asumió que estaba enferma, Rin estaba aún acostada, no lloraba pero seguía triste.

- _Pensé que me protegería y yo quise servirlo para agradecerle; siempre lo admiré, siempre lo respete aunque fuera un monstruo no sentía miedo hacia él; a pesar de lo fuerte que es, de lo temible no sentía temor. Me sentía segura, tranquila… pero me equivoque… _ya no quiero… estar aquí.

Sesshomaru estuvo al pendiente por si salía, quería ir a verla pero se aguantó… no estaba en posición de llegar de golpe, sabe que es más fuerte y podría hacerle lo que fuera, pero al tener un corazón que anhelaba algo se lo impedía.

- _Quiero ir a verla, quiero saber cómo está, pero no puedo hacer eso ahora, tengo que… esperar y nada más._

Llegó el medio día y Rin salió con una cara entre seria pero triste, Sesshomaru la miró desde otra habitación, la vio dirigirse al baño, estaba preparado desde hace rato por ordenes de él. Al bañarse Rin seguía igual pero recordaba lo de anoche y quiere llorar y sólo talla más fuerte.

- ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué?

Tallaba con fuerza y tratando de no llorar, muchas cosas le pasaron por la mente tantas como las lágrimas que le salían, parecían que nunca se le iban a acabar. Más al rato se calma y se viste.

- _No podré aguantar, no soportaré verlo todos los días después de saberlo; no resistiré… no soy tan fuerte. _

Se pone el kimono pensando.

- _No puedo más, ya lo decidí… no quiero estar aquí un minuto más._

Se dirigió a su habitación pasando por una que estaba entre abierta y al pasar por ella.

- Rin.

Se detiene al momento sorprendida, no sabe si debe ignorarlo y avanzar o entrar.

- Rin ven.

Si piensa irse y al monstruo no le parece, si se lo dice o no, no tendría gran diferencia él podría tenerla ahí contra su voluntad; toma aire y entra con la cabeza en alto, seria, a la vez molesta pero calmada. El youkai que estaba sentado se levanta y da unos pasos para acercarse y le dice.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si.

- Ya estarás más tranquila.

- Si.

- Entonces ya habrás pensado algo, porque has decidió algo ¿No?

- Si, decidí que me voy de este palacio.

La respuesta la recibe como un filoso cuchillo de hielo en el corazón, la mirada de Rin era una de decisión, no iba a cambiar de parecer.

- ¿Eso quieres?

- Si, no puedo estar más aquí quiero volver con la anciana Kaede, con los demás. ¿Me lo va a impedir? ¿Me dejará aquí contra mi voluntad?

- (serio y con resignación) No Rin puedes irte cuando quieras, eres libre de hacerlo.

Se sorprendió por lo dicho pero no quiso saber porque respondió así, podría irse sin problema y sólo salió de la habitación por sus pocas cosas, el youkai se quedó ahí de pie petrificado.

- _Rin… mi amor te perdí para siempre._

Las pocas cosas de Rin era el kimono que llevaba puesto y otros dos pero sencillos, los guardó en una caja que envolvió en una tela para llevársela, Sesshomaru estuvo al pendiente cuando saliera, le dolía que se marchara de esa forma… pero no podía forzarla, si tanto la amaba no lo demostraba al lastimarla.

Salió de la habitación para ir a la entrada principal, Jaken pasaba por ahí y al verla con esa caja le preguntó.

- Vaya hasta que te despertaste ¿A dónde vas? ¿A un día de campo?

- (volteando) No señor Jaken me voy.

- Si pero ¿A dónde? Para encargarte unas cosas que…

- No señor Jaken me voy para siempre del palacio.

Se quedó petrificado, le sorprendió una respuesta así de ella.

- ¿Irte?... ¿Cómo está eso niña? Tú no puedes irte, el amo te castigará por lo que haces.

- Tengo su permiso, se lo dije y aceptó no se preocupe por esa parte.

- Pero ¿Por qué te vas? ¿A dónde?

- Me voy con Kaede.

- Si pero… pero ¿Porqué?

- (sonriendo un poco) Digamos que… no puedo estar más aquí.

No comprendía nada, y justo en ese momento se acercó el youkai.

- Jaken ve a la cocina, no la recogiste.

- S-si amo.

Se fue todo confundido, ambos se miraron sin decir nada un momento, luego habló él.

- ¿Es definitivo que te vas?

- Si señor.

- ¿Y no puedes cambiar de parecer?

- No quiero estar más aquí… no quiero verlo.

- ¿Me odias tanto para desear verme muerto?

- Yo no deseo cosas así.

- Lo sé.

Se da la vuelta y caminó, al salir del portón de la puerta se detuvo y sin mirarlo dijo.

- De todas formas… gracias por el tiempo que permanecí aquí, no me faltó nada, le agradezco por eso.

- Y yo te agradezco que estuvieras a mi lado un tiempo.

No dijo más y se fue sin voltear a verlo y no pudo ver sus lágrimas que caían como lluvia pero si pudo olerlas. El youkai ahora si quedó total y completamente destrozado, acabado; la humana a la que tanto amaba se había marchado sin que lo evitara. Que pudo hacerlo pero… no deseaba tener más de su odio.

- _Ahora si la perdí, no volverá al palacio… no volverá conmigo._

Jaken se acercó estando atrás de él y diciendo lo mas prudentemente que podía.

- A-amo, ¿Rin…?

No respondió ni dijo nada, el sirviente sapo estaba consternado, quería saber porque se fue pero por como estaba el ambiente sabía que no había sido por buenas circunstancias.

- _¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?_

Estando atrás de él no pudo ver la lágrima que salió del frío youkai, ni tampoco percibía su dolor.

- _Puedo tenerte aquí… puedo estar contigo las veces que sea… puedo hacer contigo lo que se me venga en gana… pero no debo hacerlo, maltratarte es algo que no me permito hacer. _

- Amo Sesshomaru…

- _Por favor díganme que va a regresar, que al final terminará quedándose a mi lado… que ella también me pude amar._

La humana se ha marchado, se fue de la vida el youkai y él… se quedó sin vida.

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8 La decisión final**

La llegada de Rin a la aldea sorprendió mucho a los demás, creyeron que eran una visita por unos días pero ella afirmó que se quedaría a vivir ahí, no comprendieron los demás su respuesta, preguntaron por qué se había ido de con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha pronto pensando que fue porque la lastimó estaba puesto para ir a buscarlo para atacarlo. Rin no podía decir los motivos de su ida, así que sólo se limitó a decir que le había gustado pasar un tiempo con él pero que luego prefirió vivir entre los humanos porque al estar con ellos sólo tendría la compañía del youkai y del sirviente sapo.

Y a que a ella le gustaría más compañía humana, insistieron en que les diera la respuesta, pero ella les decía otros motivos y sonriendo, cuando llegó al momento puso su gran sonrisa pero sólo era una buena mascará, porque si se ponía triste y seria inmediatamente pensarían que algo grave pasó, y ella sentía pena de decir los motivos por los que se fue.

- ¿En serio fue porque te sentías sola con ellos?

-:¿De verdad el insolente no te hizo nada?

- No descuida, es agradable tener la compañía del señor Sesshomaru pero me cansé de tanto vivir lejos de todos que… al final acabé extrañándolos y quise volver.

- ¿No se opuso?

- No.

Luego de mucho acabaron aceptando sus explicaciones, pues parecía que lo decía en serio, si se había ido por esas razones. Rin resultó ser una buena actriz ya que con lo atentas que son Kaede y Kagome se darían cuenta que algo malo pasó. De nuevo viviría con Kaede en su choza y ayudaría en las labores que tenía ahí, la vida que tuvo de nuevo ahí fue la misma y siempre mostrando una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que alegraba y tranquilizaba a los demás por si pensaban que le pasó algo malo, sonrisa que le servía para ocultar su tristeza, la tristeza que tuvo al saber la traición del youkai hacia su confianza. Rin se propuso no decirles nunca la verdad, seguir con su vida en la aldea y hacer un esfuerzo para olvidar el mal trago que se llevó con el youkai.

Pasaron dos meses y medio desde que volvió y Rin ya se estaba recuperando del duro golpe que recibió, el cariño de los demás, las labores que tenía en la aldea que eran más pesados que los que tenía en el palacio la ayudaron a mantenerse ocupada y olvidar su disgusto. Al principio por las noches recordaba lo pasado y entristecía pero como dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, hizo lo mismo con Rin; le curaron sus heridas y pudo seguir adelante.

En las primeras semanas temía porque el youkai llegara en cualquier momento por el motivo cual sea para verla, pero pronto se le quitó ese miedo de la cabeza al cerciorares todos los días de su ausencia se calmó… Pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba; al mes el youkai se quedó en el palacio, no fue a ver a la humana a la aldea, seguía él también con su vida, Jaken no preguntó mas lo motivos de la marchar de la humana pero no quiso indagar mas.

Porque era algo que incomodaba a su amo y como no quería ser golpeado por él se calló, en ese tiempo el youkai seguía con su carácter y actitud de siempre, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado y por ello al sapo se le quitó la idea de que pudo pasar algo grave. Pero si pudiera ver en el interior del youkai, si pudiera ver su dolor, la rabia para sí, lo destruido que estaba por dentro, si pudiera ver las enormes ganas de querer acabar con su propia vida… el youkai también ocultó lo que tenía por dentro, se despreciaba a sí mismo y aunque pensaba suicidarse… si, el gran y frío youkai, el poderoso monstruo pensó en acabar con su vida para terminar con su sufrir. Pero si lo hacía ya no vería a la humana y si no obtendría ni su amor ni siquiera su perdón… al menos no se quitaría el consuelo de verla aunque fuera a escondidas.

Todos los días cuando Rin salía ya fuera sola o acompañada Sesshomaru la observaba, a la vez la cuidaba porque no tenía la compañía de Kagome o de Kaede… aunque la anciana no podía brindarle mucha protección. Estaba al pendiente por si algo ocurría, por si necesitaba algo, al mirar que estaba mejor y no parecía pensar más en él, se relajó también pero a la vez sintió cierta tristeza, pues con el tiempo… con mucho tiempo se olvidaría de él y si llegaran a verse no le dirigiría la palabra.

Eso lo lastimaba a cada minuto, sintiendo cólera, tristeza, odio para si, desprecio por él mismo; varias ocasiones quiso ir con la humana pero… no podía hacerlo, no soportaría otro desprecio. Pasó medio año y las cosas en definitiva se calmaron, Rin no pensó mas en eso, no quiso fastidiarse pensando en lo mismo y pronto casi lo olvidó gracias a los demás; ojala se pudiera decir lo mismo del youkai.

Pero luego de cuatro meses más por las noches cuando Rin tenía insomnio no dejaba de pensar en su señor, seguía recordándolo con tristeza… pero no con rencor ni odio, cabe aclara que ella antes cuando llegó a la aldea y se acordaba de él era con tristeza para nada con odio, no lo repudiaba, se sentía mal por saber que no podía confiar en él, en ningún momento pensó en él con desprecio.

De olvidarse del asunto lo volvió a recordar y en eso se les iba las noches, tan así se acordaba que de poco a poco recordaba la noche cuando estaba semi despierta, de tener imágenes borrosas, tenues, poco "Visibles"; ahora noche tras noche recordaba mejor las cosas. Obviamente al momento se apenaba muchísimo nada mas de pensar lo que hizo con él… se dice lo "Hizo" porque ella le correspondió a cada beso y ella al momento no lo podía creer.

Y con forme pasaba el tiempo más recordaba, mas pensaba en el youkai y cosas extrañas comenzaba a sentir, no sabía si era vergüenza, si se cohibía… no sabía pero la confundía. Además recordó la manera en se fue del castillo, que se le entiende por el enojo que tenía, por la decepción que se llevó.

- _No puedo evitar sentir molestia por lo que pasó, no debió hacer tal cosa… no tenía que…_

Pero mientras mas trataba de olvidar todo eso, mas se acordaba del monstruo y ella sentía que oprimían su corazón, Sesshomaru comenzaba a verla pensativa, de nuevo triste y de inmediato pensó que era por él, le dolía que si pensaba en él le causara dolor.

- _No fuiste para mí, nunca fuiste echa para mí; todo lo que pensaba no existía en realidad yo nunca tuve oportunidad contigo. Debería de entenderlo pero no puedo hacerlo, cuanto trato de resignarme a dejarte, a dejar de observarte y que hagas tu vida… mas quiero verte, mas quiero estar a tu lado… pero no me es permitido, ya es demasiado que pueda verte aunque se a escondidas._

La siguió hasta un río sentándose ella cerca, de nuevo estaba pensativa.

- (sonrojada) _¿Hice… todo eso? Que pena… ¿Cómo pude?... Es indecente._

Claro que al momento sentía mucha pena, pero luego de un tiempo seguía teniendo pena pero se le iba quitando sintiendo otra cosa acompañado de querer ver al youkai aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo.

Irasue al saber del estado de su hijo lo cual era para ella como una "Miseria" como una "Pobreza" a toda la grandeza que debía tener ahora se conformaba con ver a la humana de lejos y llorar por su rechazo, fue a verlo para decirle.

- Deberías morir por la deshonra que causas a la familia, te conformas con miserias ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Sesshomaru no respondió, bajo la mirada.

- Deja de actuar tan estúpidamente, no puedes vivir así.

La señora estaba algo sobre saltada, muy raro de ver en ella por ser tan seria y fría.

- Si no quieres seguir así, ve a buscarla y pídele perdón.

- No es tan fácil.

- Haz lo que quieras pero quita esa actitud tan asquerosa.

- ¿Quieres tu peineta? Se fue dejándola aquí.

- No, no quiero nada que haya tocado esa humana.

Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer y la madre se hartó mucho.

- Si no la puedes tener, si no vas a querer tomarla a la fuerza, entonces olvídate de ella, lo que quieras pero dejar de actuar así.

La madre se fue toda indignada por su forma de actuar, el youkai pensó todo el día en lo que iba a ser, pues la madre fue muy amenazante en atacarlo si continuaba comportándose así, no temía por ello pero si sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión y a lo que llegó fue… pedir su perdón y dejarla para siempre, pero primero quería su perdón.

- Amo Sesshomaru… perdón si lo incomodo pero… ¿No va a ir a ver a la humana Rin?

- Un día iré… y será por última vez.

- ¿Eh?... pero… amo.

Ya se decidió, pediría su perdón… y dejarla para siempre, pasó un mes y él seguía viéndola a escondidas, si iba a dejarla para siempre al menos que la viera por última ocasión, si ya resignarse a dejarla le dolía mas le caló que Kohaku iba diario a verla luego de un mes que llegó ella a la aldea, quería matarlo pero… no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Veía lo contentos que estaban juntos y sentía que se moría por dentro.

- ¿Es él a quien en verdad quería? ¿Siempre lo amaste sin saberlo?... No puedo creerlo, lo quieres a él y no a mí. Entiendo que me llegues a odiar pero… no quiero ese odio, no quiero que me sigas viendo de esa manera.

Presentía que Rin podía quedarse con él, que formará una familia con el joven exterminador, no podría soportar eso… pero por cómo estaba su situación, era dichoso si Rin le daba su perdón.

- Esta bien, pediré tu perdón y sólo hasta que lo tenga estaré viéndote, hasta que me perdones estaré a tu lado, si llego a tener tu perdón no volveré a verte más, no me esconderé para verte.

Pero no quería hacerlo cuando estuviera con los demás, tenía que estar a solas y siempre se le dificultó, hasta que un día tuvo "Suerte" porque Kaede tuvo que ir a una aldea lejana a tender a unos niños enfermos, se fue al medio día y no volvería hasta el día siguiente pero por la noche; pudo haber hablado con ella en el día pero estuvo acompañada de Kagome, Koahku e Inuyasha y así no podía, y no le quedó más que ir a la noche y eso a media noche porque le ayudó a Kagome con una señora que dio a luz.

En la noche se sentó sobre el futón muy pensativa y justo cuando estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos oye pasos y ve entrar al youkai, ella se queda perpleja de verlo.

- Señor Sesshomaru…

- Quisiera hablar contigo… por última vez.

**CONTINUARA….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap.9 Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido**

Se sorprendió de verlo llegar a la choza a tales horas de la noche, hora a la que no se suele tener visitas; no pudo evitar sentir desconfianza pero en el fondo sentía que no venía a lastimarla.

- ¿Hablar?

- Más bien a pedirte una cosa, si tú me la das te juro que no volveré a molestarte y nunca más sabrás de mí.

El semblante del youkai no era ni frio ni serio, si no uno tranquilo pero a la vez lleno de resignación y más en el interior de tristeza, tomó la espada con todo y funda aventándola por ahí, ella no lo entendió pero casi se sobre salta al verlo ponerse de rodillas frente a ella con la cabeza inclinada.

Era algo que impacta viniendo de alguien que es tan poderoso y no doblega ni hace reverencia a nadie, y ahora venía y se arrodillaba frente a la humana que lo rechazó. Él no miró a la humana permaneció con la mirada baja y con un tono triste pero con resignación le dijo.

- Vengo a suplicarte… que por favor… me perdones.

- _¿Qué?_

- Entiendo perfectamente que no quieras saber de mí y me odies, pero… no puedo vivir con ello, si no puedo vivir contigo al menos déjame vivir con tu perdón.

Lo decía tan en serio, con tanta profundidad que la humana se confundía con esa actitud "Débil" del youkai que siempre se sintió superior al propio Naraku, ahora llega a pedir perdón… algo que él no suele hacer porque antes el perdón poco lo conocía y nunca lo pidió.

- Por favor perdóname Rin, no pido otra cosa más que eso, es lo único que pido antes de alejarme en definitiva de ti.

Y lo decía en verdad, si lo perdonaba no la volvería a ver por más que lo deseara, ella no supo que decir ni que pensar por estas palabras. Al momento no puede creerlo… de golpe la hacían ver que era cierto, que el youkai estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo y sólo suplicaba perdón.

- Señor Sesshomaru.

- (volteando a verla) Necesito tu perdón para poder irme.

Apenas y podía reconocerlo con aquella expresión tan triste del youkai, en su mirar había una tristeza que no se podía ocultar, pero más que hondo dolor expresaban la muerte, el youkai murió cuando Rin se fue del palacio, ella era su vida y su ida era su muerte.

No sabe que palabras decir ni cómo actuar con él, en un solo instante recordó tantas cosas que vivió con él; unas tristes, otras alegres… varias cosas recordó en un intimo momento. Todo aquello que recordaba iba hiriendo como pequeño alfileres en el corazón de la humana, algo la hacía sentir dolor al verlo así. No debería de sentirse culpable porque él se encuentre así, después de todo fue causado por él… sin querer llegar a esto.

- Rin te ruego que me perdones, es lo único que necesito en adelante, por favor perdóname.

Un dolor comenzaba a rodearla en todo el cuerpo, algo la lastimaba de verlo así, pero más que nada lo que la hería en gravedad era de saber que al darle el perdón él se alejaría para siempre de su vida. El ser llamado Sesshomaru no aparecería más en la vida de la humana y su nueva familia con Kohaku.

Porque él presentía que se quedaría con él, le incomodaba pensarlo, pero nada más importante en este mundo que verla feliz, si Kohaku era con quien tendría esa felicidad no se opondría siempre y cuando la cuidara.

- ¿Podrías perdonarme?

- ¿Realmente se irá?

- Mi presencia no te agrada, si piensas en mí te hace sufrir ¿Qué caso tiene permanecer a tu lado si te hiero? Ya te agredí mucho así que… no tengo derecho a permanecer cerca de ti.

Esas palabras continuaban resonando con dolor.

- Me iré, nunca más sabrás de mí… te lo juro.

Rin sentía un dolor en su pecho, bajó la mirada temblando un poco.

- ¿No merezco ni tu perdón? ¿Tan miserable te parezco?

Rin no dijo nada sólo callaba con la cabeza abajo.

- Eso quiere decir que no me perdonas… no merezco ni tu perdón.

Rin no levantaba la mirada ni hablaba, sólo estaba temblando.

- Sólo quiero tu perdón, es todo cuanto quiero ahora, dámelo para poder irme y no fastidiarte otra vez.

Los labios de la humana aún temblando dijeron.

- Yo nunca… lo odié… ni lu-luego de saber… eso… no lo odio, puede… e-es-tar… tranqui…lo.

- Supongo que eso sería tu perdón, gracias Rin, muchas gracias (levantándose).

Rin también levantó la mirada, el youkai la miró con una leve sonrisa pero llena de alegría y sinceridad.

- Gracias por tus palabras, ahora puedo vivir tranquilo te deseo que seas muy feliz Rin, es lo que te mereces.

Y tomó su espada dando la vuelta avanzando a la entrada, los ojos de ella por alguna razón que aún no comprendía se le estaban llenando de lágrimas, en un parpadeo gruesas lágrimas estaban saliendo de su interior.

- _… Señor Sesshomaru…_

Al poner un pie fuera de la choza siente que lo tocan de la manga, extrañado voltea, Rin lo estaba tomando tímidamente de la manga con la cabeza abajo y temblando como si tuviera frío.

- Rin ¿Qué pasa?

Y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas a la humana de la pena soltando la manga y llevándose las manos a la cara quebrando en llanto, Sesshomaru no se cuestionó si podía consolarla o no, y se acercó para abrazarla y ella no puso resistencia.

La acarició de la cabeza sonriendo mientras ella dejaba salir desesperada lágrimas.

- No es correcto… que me… com-porte… así… después de… lo que hizo… por mí.

- Tampoco es correcto lo que hice, soy el único que ha actuado mal.

No podía cercarse las lágrimas porque al limpiar unas salían otras, era mucho el dolor que llegó a la humana, temblaba como si tuviera miedo y comenzó a sentir un vacío. Estaba muy mal, posiblemente tuvo un ataque de nervios o no se sabe, la decisión del youkai la afectó.

Al mirarla así la mente se le quedó en blanco y levantó su cara tomándola de la barbilla para besarla… la humana… no se opuso respondiendo al beso desesperada pero a la vez tranquila. Aquel beso fue completamente cálido calmándola, pero también noqueaba el beso porque no se dio cuenta no sintió cuando cayó al suelo sostenida por los brazos de youkai. Al separarse por unos cuantos milímetros se miraron un momento sin decirse nada, pero ella continuaba derramando lágrimas.

- (temblando sus labios) P-por favor no… no.

El youkai dio una pequeña sonrisa volviéndola a besar.

- _Por favor… no se vaya._

Era lo que quería decir y él lo entendió, era verdad que estaba molesta por lo que le hizo, por haber traicionado su confianza y la imagen que tenía de él, no una de un hombre completamente recto, misericordioso pero si una que ella veía y sentía que podía confiar. Eso era lo que le molestaba y se fue por no saber cómo actuar ante él, todo ese tiempo tratando de olvidarlo pero más lo recordaba. Tuvo que verlo casi perdido para saber… que no deseaba estar lejos de él.

Se despojó de su estola y su armadura como de la espada que eran un estorbo. El beso del youkai tranquilizó a la humana, pero a la vez la hipnotiza, si en las otras ocasiones Rin estaba inconsciente y no sabía nada de lo que pasaba, ahora era lo contrario TAN CONSCIENTE estaba que le respondía y no ponía resistencia.

La beso en el cuello y ella enterró sus manos entre sus plateados cabellos, pocas lágrimas salían de la humana luego de esto, mientras se ocupaba en el cuello desató el cinturón del kimono abriéndolo, sintió pena pero no se opuso. Con ligeros besos se dirigió a su pecho que ahí fue donde la humana se estremeció mas poniendo un dedo cerca de su boca y una mano siguiendo enterrada en los cabellos del youkai.

Al parecer ahora si tenía permiso para hacer esto y se dio abasto pero sin excederse para asustarla. Al jugar con sus senos Rin iba recordando por leves instantes aquella noche que estaba semi inconsciente, recordando lo que sintió.

- _Se parece… se parece un poco… _ah.

Todo el pecho quedó húmedo con la saliva del youkai, al mirarla estaba roja tanto por la pena pero más que nada por la excitación que comenzaba a sentir. De entrada le dio un reojo a la imagen de Rin con el kimono abierto, desalineado acentuando su figura. Le dio un beso mientras él se despojaba de sus ropas quedando completamente desnudo, al verlo mejor la humana, sin miedo ni estar semi dormida lo podía admirar mejor sonrojándose, el youkai volvió al pecho y recorrer su camino con la lengua.

No podía evitar gemir pero un poco, limitaba su voz pues no debía hacer mucho ruido si no quería que los demás se enteraran. El youkai al llegar a la parte del abdomen volvió a besarla para después preguntarle.

- ¿No vas a oponerte?

- ¿Eh?

- Vas a sentir mucho dolor y no quise hacerlo nunca porque te lastimaría, (acariciando sus labios con un dedo) no quiero hacerlo sin tu permiso, antes hubiera seguido sin importarme lo demás, pero no es así. ¿Me dejarás seguir?

Rin apenada asienta con la cabeza tímidamente como una niña, al ver su expresión lo conmovió, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella estremeciéndola.

- Te prometo controlarme para no excederme, prometo que seré cuidadoso.

Como era su primera vez claro que le iba a doler y mucho, así que no podía llegar de golpe y tuvo que "Prepararla", como nada de esto conocía era nuevo para ella, de no ser por él que sabe de estas cosas andaría perdida.

Rin estaba roja por el dedo que tenía adentro, era una sensación extraña… pero no desagradable.

- A-mo… ah… ¿No es... poco apropiado que haga eso ahí?...

- ¿Te duele?

- Ah… no lo… Ah... no lo sé…

Como vio que se estaba acostumbrando a uno introdujo al mismo tiempo otro, provocando que sintiera más, al tener los ojos cerrados no veía lo que hacía su amo.

- ¿A-amo… qu-que hizo…?... ¿Son dos?

- Si.

- Pero… ¡Ah!

- Tranquilízate estas reaccionando correctamente, pronto estarás lista.

Siguió con eso unas cuantas veces más hasta que sacó ambos dedos, la humana sudo mas y al sacar los dedos descansó respirando fatigosamente.

- Ya estás lista.

La tomó de las caderas, veía que la humana tenía una mirada de temor por esto pero no se negó, sabiendo que tenía permiso introdujo lentamente su miembro y eso por parte pues sólo con la punta la humana dio un grito que trato de impedir pero no pudo.

- Rin.

- Amo… yo.

En esto si que Rin era una "Inexperta", bastó con la punta para estremecerla, pero se le entiende por ser su primera vez. El youkai introdujo completamente su miembro sintiendo extremo dolor Rin. No sabía que hacer para evitar gritar de puro dolor y no alarmar a los demás, con sus uñas talló la madera del piso por el dolor, el youkai en cambio había sentido un gran placer pero sabía que no podía aumentar la velocidad y haciendo un GRAN ESFUERZO tuvo que ir en pos del ritmo que ella requería. Lentamente se movía, ella no pudo evitar derramar una sola lágrima por el dolor.

- ¿Rin?

- No… ya no… no puedo más… ya no.

- No Rin.

- Pero ya… ah… no puedo… no… ah… amo…

Por más dolor que sintiera no iba a detenerse no importa que tanto lo pidiera.

- No aún no… pronto te gustará.

Mordió una parte de su kimono para aguantar, el youkai iba aumentado la velocidad conforme él lo considera propio, parecía que daba resultado pues aunque continuara doliéndole sus propios gemidos y la reacción que tenía delataban su agrado.

- Parece que lo disfrutas… cada vez… te siento mejor.

-… Amo.

- Si… cada vez te voy sintiendo.

- No diga eso… me da pena.

Llegó un momento que era más el placer que el dolor que aún tenía presencia, se acercó más a ella.

- Rin sostente de mí.

Lo rodeo del cuello con sus brazos y abrazándolo con las piernas, al notar que ya era de su agrado aumentó la velocidad excitando mas a la humana. Cada arremetida era con más fuerza enloqueciendo a Rin de placer.

- ¿Te gusta Rin?... ¿Quieres más?

Pero ella sentía pena de pedirlo, no se animaba a pedir algo que… en un momento desaprobó, tuvo razón pero ahora ya es otra ocasión ya es otro momento y nada de lo que pasado importa. No se soltaba de él, pero hacia fuerza con cada movimiento del youkai.

- Rin te amo… siempre te querré… siempre.

- Amo…

Llegó un punto en el que ya no había dolor sino puro, puro placer que entraba al cuerpo de Rin, estaba sonrojada, toda roja de la cara como su amo. Al llegar al clímax dio una arremetida con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar gritar de placer, estaban agotados y ella lo soltó cayendo al piso y el youkai encima de ella.

Les tomó un rato regular su respiración, claro que para Rin no fue tan pronto que para su amo pues ella recibió la pasión de un youkai y para un humano regular es mucha. Al recobrar sus fuerzas acaricia su mejilla sonriendo.

- Gracias.

Rin aunque quería devolverle la sonrisa no pudo mas cerrando los ojos, se quedó dormida al instante luego de tanto esfuerzo, le pareció tierno por parte de ella y sólo le dio un beso.

Llegando la mañana junto con el canto de los pájaros que estaban por ahí, los dos estaban durmiendo dentro de la choza, o más bien Rin era la única que dormía pues Sesshomaru despertó primero. Estaba recargado en su estola y ella recargada en el youkai mientras éste la abrazaba y la acariciaba de la cabeza, estando cobijados por las ropas de Sesshomaru.

El rostro del youkai no había más que una sonrisa, lo que tanto quiso era ser correspondido por la humana a la que tanto amaba, y anoche le demostró que en verdad no quería estar lejos de él, al verlo tan decidido a dejarla a no "Molestarla" mas no pudo soportar la idea de saber que él existe, está en algún lugar pero no cerca de ella.

Rin abrió los ojos, estaba algo confundida, por un segundo pensó que todo lo de anoche fue un sueño pero al ver que estaba junto al youkai se alegró.

- (sonriendo) Buenos días.

- (algo sonrojada) Buenos días amo.

De estar acostado se acomodó para sentarse pero seguir acomodado en la estola, Rin automáticamente se recargó en su pecho como la desesperación de una niña.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Algo había de triste en ella, como la tristeza de una niña y voltea a verlo triste pero con el semblante de una niña.

- Señor Sesshomaru no se vaya.

- ¿Hm?

- (recargándose en su pecho) Lo siento no debí comportarme de esa manera con usted, no tenía por qué haberme ido del castillo con ese comportamiento inapropiado hacia usted.

- Te entiendo por lo molesta que estabas conmigo, hice mal y tú te molestaste es lo normal.

- De todas formas… no tenía porque hablarle de esa manera tan grosera.

- No hablaste de mala manera.

- Aún así amo, no me deje por favor, quédese.

- Pero Rin yo no me puedo quedar aquí.

Ella volteó asustada con él.

- Yo no tengo porqué quedarme aquí, es una aldea de humanos y a excepción de ti siguen sin agradarme, yo tengo un castillo donde vivir. Si tú quieres volver conmigo está bien.

- Si, si, si quiero, yo quiero quedarme con usted, por favor.

- Está bien.

Nadie sabemos lo que tenemos HASTA QUE LO VEMOS PERDIDO, Rin tenía que verlo casi partir para siempre para darse cuenta que si en definitiva se alejaba se moría de la pena, posiblemente ella siempre lo quiso, pero no se daba cuenta. Las cosas salieron bruscas para el youkai, si, hizo las cosas "Mal" desde el principio pero de un modo u otro le ayudó para que al final estuviera al lado de la humana.

**CONTINUARA….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap.10 De regreso al palacio… ve con Irasue**

Habiendo tomado la decisión de volver al palacio, no quiso esperar a Kaede hasta la noche para avisarle, afortunadamente ella llegó al medio día cayéndole de sorpresa la noticia, un cambio muy repentino. Y como cuando llegó a la aldea dio una respuesta sencilla de porqué se quedaba dio otra igual de sencilla para cuando se fue.

- Quiero permanecer al lado del señor Sesshomaru.

Su semblante era tan diferente al que llegó, pues aunque fingió una sonrisa no la podía engañar, siempre presintió que algo había pasado entre ellos y no bueno, y ahora con esta respuesta que daba pensó que todo quedó arreglado, no preguntó mas y sólo le dijo que estaba bien lo que decidiera.

Sin más ni más se marcharon de la aldea caminando y en el camino se toparon con Kagome e Inuyasha que se sorprendieron de ver al youkai aquí. Como siempre no fue una grata sorpresa para los hermanos encontrarse pero no se pelearon como solían hacerlo antes, Rin le explicó a Kagome que regresaría al palacio y esta vez ya no se iría.

También se sorprendió por la decisión que tomó y al momento no la entendía pero ella decía lo mismo.

- Es simple, quiero estar al lado del señor Sesshomaru.

Y Kagome pronto entendió, se despidieron y se marcharon.

- No sé porque quiere estar con ese idiota, hace unos meses vino y dijo que se cansaba de estar ahí que porque se aburría… y ahora sale con que se quiere quedar con él, los humanos en especial las humanas son complicados.

- No me digas que fuiste tan tonto para no entenderlo.

- Entender ¿Qué?

- Inuyasha que torpe eres.

El camino hasta el castillo era largo pero se fue rápido para los dos, Rin caminaba a un lado de él sonriendo, de vez en cuando platicaba pero sobraban las palabras para ellos. Les tomó una hora llegar al palacio y eso porque se fueron en aquella nube verde que aparece bajo los pies del youkai para poder volar, lo poco que faltaba para llegar lo hicieron a pie.

- Cuando te fuiste ¿Caminaste todo esto?

- Nada mas la mitad porque en el camino me encontré a Kohaku y él me llevó en Kirara.

Le causaba cierta molestia oír su nombre todavía pero pronto lo dejó a un lado, pues ya se sabía a quien quería Rin, en quince minutos ya estaban llegando al palacio.

- Señor Sesshomaru ¿Siguieron apareciendo monstruos por aquí cerca cuando me fui?

- Pocos pero todos una molestia.

- Entiendo señor.

- (deteniéndose) Rin no es necesario que me digas "Señor".

- ¿Eh?

- Me parece que ya puedes decirme por mi nombre, si vas a quedarte en el palacio conmigo no hace falta que me digas así.

- Si pero…

- ¿Entendiste?

- Ahm… si, si entendí.

Al llegar al palacio los recibe Jaken llevándose una gran sorpresa.

- Niña tonta primero te vas sin razón y ahora vuelves como si nada, que problemas das.

- Lo siento señor Jaken.

- Bueno ya que vas a regresar vas a volver a tus labores de antes, hoy tienes que lavar la ropa y tenderla, luego tienes…

- Rin no hará nada de eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no amo? ¿Otra vez te sientes mal, niña?

- A partir de ahora Rin también manda en el castillo y por lo tanto no tiene que hacer labores.

Jaken medio entiende la respuesta quedándose petrificado.

- ¿Orde-nes?... ¿En qué…? ¿En que senti…?...

- (caminando) En el sentido de mí esposa.

Jaken se queda congelado y Rin se ruboriza por lo que dijo, para que reaccionara le ordenó preparar el baño para ella y el sapo reaccionó. Rin se fue al baño mientras que Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación viendo la peineta que fue de su madre.

- _Rin regresó pero no sé si ella la acepte. Dijo que no la quería de vuelta por haber sido tocada por ella. Mi madre no hará nada para impedir que esté con ella, lo sé pero no tendrá su aprobación y si algún día la ve le mostrará su desprecio._

Por su puesto que Irasue no interferiría con la vida de su hijo, pero luego de ver la manera tan patética en que se estaba comportando que desaprobó a Rin. No esperaba que la tuviera en un pedestal pero si aceptarla… de nuevo.

- (entrando) Amo.

- ¿Ya está el baño?

- Si amo, ¿Algo más?

- No, retírate.

- Ah si, si, amo lo olvidé su madre…

Él voltea sorprendido.

- Su madre vino a buscarlo pero usted no se encontraba y me dijo que cuando volviera le dijera que fuera a verla.

- ¿No dijo para qué?

- No señor, sólo dijo que quería que fuera a hablar con ella.

Se retiró dejando pensativo al youkai, ¿Qué querrá Irasue? ¿Será algo relacionado con Rin? ¿Será que le ordenará que la deje? ¿Qué querrá? No creé que la ataque pero no puede estar tranquilo.

Rin descansó con el baño por todo lo que caminó.

- _Su esposa… ¿Yo sería la esposa del amo?... Ay qué miedo yo no podría ser tal cosa. _

El youkai estaba muy intrigado con la visita de su madre, por una parte no estaba alarmado pero si tenía curiosidad en saber qué quería. Conociéndola no lastimaría a Rin… pero luego de verlo comportarse así por si ida, se sobre exaltó y no era común en ella.

- _Se enfadó por como me comporté, ella no se enoja tan seguido es indiferente a tantas cosas, por algo es mi madre y me parezco a ella._

Rin sale del baño y piensa en prepararle algo de cenar a Sesshomaru, cuando llega a la cocina Jaken la detiene, si ella iba a estar en el plan de la esposa del youkai, si iba a ser su esposa y no iba a hacer ninguna labor entonces no podía dejarla hacerlo, el youkai se enfadaría con él. Cosa que Rin dice que no se preocupara que hablara con él para dejarla preparar la comida.

- Está bien, es que no quiero molestarlo ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Está algo preocupado porque le dije que ayer su madre vino a buscarlo y como no estaba me dijo que fuera a verla lo antes posible.

Para ella tampoco era muy agradable la visita de Irasue porque sabía que si venía no sería sólo para ver como estaba, inmediatamente fue a verlo.

- ¿Es verdad que su madre estuvo aquí?

- Ya te enteraste.

- ¿Es algo por mí? ¿Es eso amo?

- No lo sé, el caso es que no ha estado contenta por mi manera de comportarme.

- Si es sobre mí entonces iré yo.

- Ella quiere verme a mí, tú no tienes porque interferir en esto.

- Pero señor…

- Iré a verla ahora, regresaré tarde.

El youkai se fue dejando preocupada a la humana, toda la tarde no estuvo tranquila porque no llegaba. Jaken trataba de calmarla pero no lo lograba, en todo lo que pensaba era en lo peor, si era algo por ella y le ordenaba dejarla ¿Qué haría? Bastante sufrió con verlo decidido a dejarla ¿Ahora si es una orden definitiva que hará?

- (triste) _Yo no quiero alejarme de él no quiero, pero es culpa mía por haberme ido del palacio, estaba enojada y… no quise más que irme haciendo sentir triste al amo._

Llegó la noche y él no regresó, se le hacía mucho para una plática y mas para ponerse en un acuerdo. Acabando de cenar se fue a su habitación pero sólo se puso la yukata y salió al pasillo para esperarlo.

- _Si le ordenó que me dejara y él no tiene otra opción… yo lo haré, mi iré del palacio para no causarle problemas, si algo aprendí es que no debo causarle molestias. _

Era más de media noche y no se veía nada, vencida por el sueño se fue a dormir pero para nada tranquila, debió pasar una hora para que dormida sienten que la tocan, abre los ojos viendo a Sesshomaru.

- Señor… (abriendo los ojos) Señor Sesshomaru.

Al momento lo abraza contenta.

- Señor Sesshomaru que bueno que regresó estaba tan preocupada.

- Lo lamento.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se enfadó mucho con usted? Si quiere que me vaya lo haré de inmediato yo no quiero…

- No Rin, tú no tienes porque hacer tal cosa.

- ¿No?... ¿No tengo que…?

- Aquí te quedas conmigo y no vas dejarme nunca, no puedes abandonarme.

- No lo haré señor.

Le dio un pequeño beso para irse al cuello, Rin quería preguntarle mejor que había sucedido pero por cómo se puso él… parece que nada grave pasó. Sin oponerse dejó que deshiciera del cinturón de la yukata a la vez de que se la quitó, hace que se recueste en el futón para dirigirse ahora a la parte de su pecho, tan así estaba jugando que muerde levemente uno de sus pezones.

- ¡AH!... Mi señor… por favor sea amable.

- Lo siento es que… casi no me puedo controlar.

Y era verdad, no se podía controlar esta vez no podía ser tan "Amable" con la humana luego de la noche anterior. Recorrió su cuerpo con besos y llegando a la parte del abdomen la bañó toda con su lengua.

Estando cerca de aquella parte cierra las piernas, al notar eso se acerca a su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- Perdóneme pero es que es la segunda vez y todavía no creo poder…

- ¿Tan desagradable te pareció?

Se concentra de nuevo en la parte de su pecho.

- No, no es eso… no… es que… no sé si… ah… si pu-eda aguantar…

- No hay problema.

La toma de las caderas.

- Amo espere…

- Casi pude perderte y no dudé en matarme, ahora que te puedo tener cerca de mí, que puedo tenerte para siempre voy a aprovechar.

Sin decir nada mas metió su miembro gritando Rin, tenía razón todavía no se acostumbraba al tamaño del miembro del youkai, era muy grande para ella pero no sintió tanto dolor como en la primera.

- Amo… amo…

- … Lo haces muy bien…

Ahora no tuvo que empezar lentamente como la otra vez, lo hizo regular, hasta eso no fue tan cruel, pero si iba aumentando la velocidad. La cara de Rin enrojeció toda, trataba de no gritar tanto y para eso el youkai la besó mientras que con una mano tomaba la de ella.

- (aleándose de su boca) ¿Te gusta ahora?

- S-si amo… mucho.

- Me da gusto.

Lo abrazó y conforme iba aumentado la velocidad ella se sostenía de la espalda del youkai, como iba excitándola casi encajaba sus uñas en su piel.

- ¿Me detengo?

- No… por favor siga… siga.

Algo debió pasarle al youkai porque continuó así… toda la noche, no la dejó descansar ni un momento, llegando la madrugada llegando al climax el youkai acaba con una arremetida tan fuerte que ella no puede evitar gritar de puro placer, cae rendida sobre el futón. Sesshomaru también cae a un lado de ella, ambos estaban agotados, era lógico luego de tanto que hicieron en la noche.

Él es quien se recupera primero y le da ligeros besos en su mejilla, Rin se tarda un poco en regular su respiración.

- Amo Sesshomaru.

- ¿Te molesta que no me detuviera en toda la noche?

- (sonriendo y sonrojada) No amo, no se preocupe.

- Siento mucho haberme excedido.

- No se preocupe pero yo quiero saber ¿Qué pasó con su madre?

- ¿Por qué insistes con eso? Estoy aquí contigo, no te he dicho que te vayas, nada malo ha pasado ¿Qué caso tiene?

- ¿En serio mi señor? No quiero causarle más problemas.

- Me los causarías si te vas de mi lado.

- (sonriendo) Entiendo amo.

Y con esto se termina tanto el sufrimiento del youkai como el de la humana; a pesar de que las cosas no comenzaron bien y casi acaba todo peor, al final a través del dolor que podía causar la ausencia del otro fue la forma de saber lo que realmente sentían.

Ahora en adelante sólo se encargarían de ver por ellos y… por la familia que mas adelante vendrá.

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11 El "Acuerdo"**

Sesshomaru tuvo razón en decirle que nada malo pasó con su madre por que se llegó a un "Buen acuerdo", pero no le platicó lo que en si se habló con ella que fue esto.

**Flash Back**

- Así que la humana ya regresó y se quedará contigo en el palacio.

- Así es.

- Los humanos son ridículos, no saben lo que quieren, no saben lo que sienten no se conocen ni a ellos mismos. Tanto drama que hizo para al final quedarse con quien en algún momento se molestó.

- Yo fui quien lo provocó.

- De todas maneras.

- Dime si vas a impedir que esté con ella o si vas atacarla.

- Si lo hiciera ¿Qué harías?

- Protegerla de todo y de todos.

- Al final terminaste pareciéndote tanto a tu padre, por tener ese extraño gusto por los humanos.

- Nada mas a Rin, no me agradan todos los humanos.

- Del modo que sea acabaste amando a una humana.

Irasue tomó una flor de lirio color morado diciendo.

- Puedes quedarte con la humana, puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca, tenla como tu amante, como tu esposa, lo que quieras.

- Será mi esposa.

- Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero eso si te digo si algo mas pasa para que te vuelvas a comportar de esa manera tan estúpida que es un insulto para nuestra familia juro que la mataré, te juro que la mataré y en cuanto a ti te castigaré por dar vergüenza a la familia.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Irasue aceptó a su manera que se quedara con ella pero no perdonaría si algo pasaba y él se comportaba de esa manera tan ridícula para ella y acabaría con la humana que lo provocó.

Sesshomaru y Rin se encontraban en el castillo mas específicamente en el baño, a él le gustó la idea de bañarse juntos y claro, Rin al principio se negó pero al final acabó aceptando.

- Señor Sesshomaru ¿Cuántos hijos le gustaría tener?

- Los que sea, no me preocupa mucho cuantos sean, tienes que cuidarte ahora que estás esperando.

- Si, ¿Qué será? ¿Niño? A mí me parece que es niña.

- Pues si es niña espero que sea igual a ti.

- Le prometo poner de mi parte para cuidar al bebe y hacerlo muy feliz usted.

- Entonces empieza a decirme por mi nombre, ya van muchas veces que te digo lo mismo.

- Ahm… bueno, está bien (sonrojada) como digas.

- Así está mejor.

Si la infelicidad se les acabó ahora les venía mas felicidad con el hijo que estaba en camino, hijo que no iba a despreciar Irasue, lo aceptaría a pesar de que sería un mitad bestia.

- De un monstruo que estaba orgulloso de su sangre pura ahora es feliz por tener un hijo que sea mitad bestia, supongo que eso es lo que causa el amor hacia los humanos, haz lo que quieras hijo, pero no vuelvas a actuar de esa manera tan denigrante para tu esencia.

**FIN**


End file.
